


Desideri e speranze

by mikimac



Series: E le stelle stanno a guardare [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Jim, Love Triangles, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Greg, Omega John, Omega Verse, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sherlock, Werewolf Jim, Werewolf Sebastian - Freeform, beta Sebastian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: Tutti hanno dei desideri. Tutti nutrono delle speranze. Che cosa accade quando i desideri e le speranze di uno si scontrano con i desideri e le speranze di un altro?





	1. In cerca di te

**Author's Note:**

> Bentornato a chi stia seguendo la serie “E le stelle stanno a guardare”. Benvenuto a chi si stia avventurando in queste acque turbolente per la prima volta. Questa è la terza parte di una serie Omegaverse, con una ambientazione un po’ particolare. Infatti, oltre agli Omega, ci sono i Vampiri/Alfa e i Licantropi/Beta. Per chi sia nuovo, lungi da me il voler vendere i miei racconti, anche perché sono scritti a scopo di ludo e non a scopo di lucro, ma sarebbe opportuno leggere almeno la seconda parte, direttamente correlata a questa.  
> Vorrei anche avvertire che Brent e Harriet Watson (ebbene sì, i simpatici parenti di John compariranno anche in questa parte) usano un linguaggio abbastanza crudo e colorito. Non mi piace il turpiloquio e cerco di limitarlo al minimo indispensabile, ma certi personaggi non sarebbero credibili, se utilizzassero un linguaggio da educanda. Chiedo scusa per certi termini e spero che nessuno si offenda. 
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma tutti i diritti sono degli eredi di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, della premiata ditta Moffat&Gatiss e della BBC.  
> Se questo racconto dovesse ricordarne altri, chiedo scusa, ma sarebbe veramente involontario.
> 
> A chi decida di proseguire, auguro buona lettura.

 

 

Anche quell’anno era arrivato il Natale. Londra era fredda e serena. Pronta per le feste. Pronta ad accogliere i londinesi e i turisti. Pronta a mostrare a tutti il proprio abito migliore e splendente. Londra risuonava di canti, allegri e melodiosi. Londra brillava di luci, dai colori vivaci e accecanti. Londra parlava lingue diverse e felici. Londra profumava di cibi dolci e bevande speziate. Londra entrava dalla finestra della loro stanza, al 221B di Baker Street. Ovattata. Attutita. Quasi in punta di piedi. Quasi non volesse disturbare la pace dei due amanti, che giacevano nudi, sul loro letto.

I loro corpi erano leggermente sudati. Le fiamme del caminetto, posto di fronte al letto, giocavano pigramente, creando ombre e luci. Sherlock aveva gli occhi chiusi, anche se non dormiva, e stringeva John a sé in un abbraccio possessivo ed egoista, di cui il giovane Omega non si lamentava. Il vampiro ascoltava il respiro regolare del compagno, che si era addormentato fra le sue braccia, dopo che avevano fatto l’amore. Sherlock inspirava il profumo di John, un insieme di shampoo, bagnoschiuma, dopobarba e tea, che il vampiro riconosceva uno ad uno senza problemi, perché li vedeva ogni volta che entrava nel loro bagno o in cucina. Quello che amava di più, però, era quell’odore che avrebbe riconosciuto fra mille, perché era proprio di John. Solo di John. Non era possibile descrivere l’odore di un essere umano, ma Sherlock assimilava quello del compagno alla cioccolata fondente, con un tocco leggero di cannella e la dolcezza della panna montata. Dolce e avvolgente, ma deciso e indipendente.

Come John. Il suo John.

“Se continui a stringermi così forte, finirai per stritolarmi,” mormorò John, con un sorriso nella voce.

Sherlock aprì gli occhi e abbassò il viso, per tuffarsi negli occhi azzurri dell’amante: “Scusa, non volevo farti male. Solo… ho paura di non riuscire a trovarti e che questo sia tutto ciò che mi resti di te.”

“Tu sai che ti amo, vero?” Domandò John.

Sherlock allontanò lo sguardo. Un lampo di insicurezza attraversò gli occhi chiarissimi. Il cuore si strinse in una morsa dolorosa. Il labbro inferiore fu preso nella morsa dei denti. Non voleva rompere l’incantesimo, dicendo la cosa sbagliata.

John appoggiò due dita sul mento di Sherlock e lo costrinse a voltarsi verso di lui, delicatamente: “Non puoi dire nulla che mi ferisca. Io sono dentro alla tua mente e al tuo cuore. So di che cosa tu abbia paura. So che cosa temi. Forse, se tu lo dicessi a voce alta, potresti superarlo e concentrarti meglio su come fare per riportami a casa.”

Sherlock fissò il viso sereno e serio di John. I suoi lineamenti dolci e regolari. I suoi occhi così intensi, da sembrare un oceano profondo, in cui annegare: “So che stai bene. Sento che non soffri. Percepisco la tua tristezza. Però, a volte ti sento felice. È questo che mi fa paura. Non so perché tu sia così felice, lontano da me, quando io muoio ogni giorno, senza di te. Temo che tu mi abbia dimenticato. Temo che tu ti sia rifatto una vita. Temo che tu abbia smesso di amarmi. Temo che tu abbia donato il tuo cuore a qualcun altro, perché non sono riuscito a trovarti. A proteggerti. Temo che tu abbia capito quanto io sia indegno di te.”

John si mise a sedere sui talloni e prese il volto di Sherlock fra le sue mani, con dolcezza e delicatezza: “Io non potrei mai dimenticarti, perché tu sei la mia vita. Io ti amo. Non ho mai smesso di amarti né mai potrei farlo. So che mi stai cercando. So che mi troverai. E non voglio mai più sentirti dire che non sei degno di me, perché questa è una stupidaggine enorme. Tu sei un uomo meraviglioso, Sherlock. Non so che cosa io abbia fatto per meritarti, ma il tuo amore mi ha reso felice, come nessun altro ha fatto o potrà mai fare.”

Sherlock sorrise tristemente: “Sono belle parole, ma le sta dicendo il te che ho creato nel mio mind palace, non il te reale. Come…”

John appoggiò le dite sulle labbra del vampiro, zittendolo. Le fece scendere, in una tenera carezza, attraverso il torace dell’Alfa e fermò la mano sul petto dell’altro, all’altezza del cuore: “Se credi che siano solo parole dettate dalla tua meravigliosa mente per rassicurarti, allora non hai capito nulla del Legame e della collanina che io ti ho donato e che tu porti sempre al collo. Potremo anche essere fisicamente separati, ma noi saremo sempre Legati. Sempre. Per sempre. Non devi mai dubitare di questo, Sherlock.”

“Mi manchi così tanto…”

Un lieve tocco all’avambraccio attirò l’attenzione di Sherlock, che spalancò gli occhi. John era andato. Perso.

 

 

**In cerca di te**

**(Perduto amore)**

 

 

“Sherlock, stai bene?” Chiese la voce preoccupata di Gregory Lestrade.

Il giovane vampiro sbatté le palpebre diverse volte, per mettere a fuoco il viso preoccupato del cognato, che si era seduto sul basso tavolino posto di fronte a lui: “Da quanto tempo sei qui?” Domandò, con voce roca.

“Qualche minuto. So che non vuoi essere disturbato, quando sei nel tuo mind palace, ma sono di passaggio e volevo accertarmi che tu avessi mangiato qualcosa e dormito almeno qualche ora.”

“Come se il cibo e il sonno fossero importanti!” Sherlock scattò in piedi, seccato, andando alla finestra che si affacciava su Baker Street. Il giovane Alfa osservò i passanti, spensierati e felici, sorridenti e indaffarati a comprare regali e decorare case, per l’avvicinarsi delle feste natalizie. Il vampiro li odiava. Detestava quell’allegria e quella felicità, da cui lui era escluso. Il mondo avrebbe dovuto essere grigio e triste, perché John non era con lui.

“Il cibo e il sonno _sono_ importanti, Sherlock. Quando John tornerà…” iniziò a ribattere Greg, in tono paziente, ma fu subito interrotto dal cognato, che si voltò verso di lui, furioso: “Quando? Quando tornerà John? Non siamo più vicini a trovarlo di sei mesi fa, quando lui è scomparso nel nulla, per salvare te!”

L’Omega sospirò e si fissò le mani, per qualche secondo: “Non potrò mai scusarmi abbastanza per essere caduto in quella trappola come uno stupido. Mi dispiace che tu abbia perso John, per colpa mia. Se potessi tornare indietro…”

Sherlock tornò alla poltrona e prese le mani di Greg fra le proprie: “No, non dirlo. Non è stata colpa tua. È stata una trappola ben orchestrata, che ha fatto leva sui sentimenti di John. Qualcuno sapeva che non avrebbe mai permesso che ti venisse fatto del male, qualsiasi fosse il prezzo che lui dovesse pagare. Tutto questo non può essere stato orchestrato solo dal padre di John. C’è qualcuno, molto intelligente e molto potente, che gli dice che cosa fare e come muoversi. È solo che… sono frustrato… non stiamo facendo passi avanti. Brent Watson sembra sparito nel nulla. Non abbiamo avuto notizie di vendite illegali di Omega…” Sherlock sospirò, lasciando le mani di Greg e appoggiandosi allo schienale della poltrona.

“Anche My si sente impotente. Non riesce a capacitarsi del fatto che nel nostro regno esista qualcuno che possa agire alle sue spalle, senza che lui ne abbia il minimo sentore,” Greg scosse la testa.

“Infatti! È quello che lascia perplesso anche me! Chi c’è dietro a tutto questo? Perché sta aiutando Brent? Che cosa ci guadagna dalla scomparsa di John? Chi è così potente da riuscire a nascondere le proprie mosse a My? Che sia capace di annullare un ordine di Anthea!”

Greg soffiò una risatina: “Anthea sta ancora cercando chi abbia lasciato uscire di prigione Brent Watson senza avvisarla. Sono certo che, _quando_ lo scoprirà, chiunque sia stato vorrà avere preso una decisione diversa.”

Anche Sherlock si lasciò andare a un piccolo sorriso: “Quella donna sa incutere più paura anche di My, vero?”

“Già! Io la uso come spauracchio per Philo ed Ellery. Dico loro che, se combinano qualche guaio, per punizione mando Constance in vacanza e faccio venire Anthea come baby sitter. Dovresti vedere come obbediscono immediatamente!”

Greg e Sherlock risero brevemente, ma l’allegria volò via molto in fretta.

Il giovane vampiro guardò verso la porta della camera da letto, quasi si aspettasse che John comparisse e lo invitasse a seguirlo.

L’ispettore appoggiò una mano sul ginocchio del cognato: “John tornerà,” lo rassicurò, in tono deciso.

Sherlock annuì, distogliendo gli occhi dalla porta: “Lo troverò,” mormorò, più a se stesso che all’altro.

Il silenzio calò nella stanza. Dalla strada arrivavano i canti e le risate della gente, che ricordavano quanto le feste di Natale fossero vicine.

 

 

L’albergo si trovava alla periferia di Londra. Era una struttura vecchia, che aveva bisogno di una urgente ristrutturazione. I suoi clienti, comunque, non facevano molto caso alla carta da parati sbiadita, strappata e sporca o alla scarsa pulizia delle stanze e dei corridoi. Scarafaggi e topi potevano essere un ottimo spuntino, sia per i vampiri sia per i licantropi. Nessuno si lamentava per gli scarsi addobbi natalizi, che si riducevano a un albero spelacchiato, con qualche pallina e qualche filo di luce. La cosa veramente importante per gli ospiti dell’albergo era che il portiere concedesse un letto in cui dormire, senza chiedere documenti e senza fare troppe domande né rispondere a quelle invadenti della polizia. Chiunque lavorasse in quell’albergo, aveva occhi, orecchie e bocca chiusi.

Brent Watson camminava avanti e indietro per la stanza, come un leone in gabbia. Il cellulare era attaccato all’orecchio, ma suonava a vuoto: “Rispondirispondirispondirispondi,” ripeteva, come una litania.

Il telefono si rifiutò di obbedire. Con un gesto furioso, il licantropo lanciò il cellulare sul letto. Cercò una sigaretta, ma il pacchetto era vuoto e lo buttò nel cestino con rabbia. Afferrò la giacca, pronto a uscire per andare a cercare le sigarette, quando il telefono iniziò a suonare. Brent si precipitò a guardare chi lo stesse chiamando: “Finalmente,” sibilò, rispondendo.

“Che cosa vuoi? Ti ho detto che non devi chiamarmi!” ribatté Harry, in tono teso.

“Voglio dei soldi.”

“Non puoi avere già speso tutto quello che ti hanno dato per l’impiastro!”

“Non farmi la predica, ragazzina! Un uomo ha diritto a divertirsi. Quei soldi non erano poi tanti. Soprattutto tenendo conto che devo nascondermi non solo dalla polizia, ma anche dagli Holmes.”

“Io non ho ricavato nulla dal contratto di affitto dell’impiastro. Dove credi che possa prendere del denaro da dare a te, quando ho una famiglia da mantenere? Clara partorirà fra qualche mese e avrò un’altra bocca da sfamare,” sbottò Harry, seccata.

“Non mi dire. Stai per fare di me un nonno orgoglioso?”

“Non è il tuo primo nipote, papà. Ti ricordi che John dovrebbe partorire a breve?”

“Sì, lo rammento. È il motivo per cui ho perso dei soldi. Se il piccolo bastardo non fosse già stato gravido, il riccone mi avrebbe pagato di più. Devo aspettare che l’impiastro partorisca il piccolo succhiasangue, prima di chiedere altri soldi al suo compratore. Se solo avessi saputo che era già gravido…” ringhiò Brent, ancora furioso per non essersi accorto che il figlio aspettasse un bambino.

“C’era il contratto a proteggere John e il piccolo succhiasangue. Non avresti potuto fare nulla,” gli ricordò Harry, con un sospiro.

“Ti sbagli. Avrei potuto pretendere che il piccolo bastardo fosse assegnato a me. Sai quanto mi avrebbero pagato gli Holmes pur di avere il loro piccolo erede tutto intero? Ora sarei un uomo ricchissimo e non dovrei elemosinare spiccioli da mia figlia.”

“Ti ho già spiegato che non posso darti molto.”

“Almeno è in arrivo un altro piccolo licantropo o Clara sta per mettere al mondo un inutile Omega?”

“Fortunatamente è un licantropo. Però le spese aumenteranno e io non stampo denaro, papà.”

“C’è sempre quel tuo amico. Chiunque lui sia, è riuscito ad agire alle spalle degli Holmes. Questo vuole dire che deve essere molto ricco, oltre che potente. Chiedi i soldi a lui. Minaccialo di venderlo agli Holmes, se non ti paga. Faremo a metà,” propose Brent, pieno di speranza.

“Non lo so, papà. Lui non è un tipo con cui scherzare. Non ci metterebbe molto a farci sparire,” rispose Harry, titubante.

“Non devi avere paura di lui, piccola. Nessuno ti farà del male, fino a quando ci sarò io. Parola di Brent Watson,” sussurrò il licantropo, in tono dolce.

“Ci penserò e ti farò sapere. Nel frattempo, papà, stai nascosto. Se gli Holmes dovessero trovarti…”

“Non potrebbero fare nulla per riprendersi l’impiastro. Il contratto è legale e a prova di qualsiasi trucchetto quegli stupidi vampiri possano architettare. Non farmi attendere troppo a lungo, Harriet. Lo sai che non sono un uomo paziente,” terminò Brent, con una velata minaccia, prima di riattaccare.

 

 

L’uomo con la cuffia alle orecchie sorrise soddisfatto e allungò un foglietto alla vampira mora, che si trovava alle sue spalle: “Identità confermate. Brent Watson si trova in questo hotel, mentre la figlia Harriet si trova a questo indirizzo.”

Le labbra di Anthea si incurvarono in un lieve sorriso di trionfo: “Finalmente qualcosa si muove. Fai prelevare entrambi dai nostri uomini, in modo discreto. Nessuno deve scoprire che siamo riusciti ad arrivare a loro. Falli portare al magazzino. Io avviso il capo,” ordinò la vampira, girandosi per lasciare la stanza. L’uomo con le cuffie annuì, ma la donna tornò indietro, lasciando un messaggio a metà: “Dammi la registrazione e fai in modo che Sherlock Holmes non possa averci accesso. Per nessun motivo il giovane Holmes deve scoprire che il dottor Watson sia gravido e che stia per partorire un figlio suo. Perderemmo il poco controllo che abbiamo su di lui. La preoccupazione e la rabbia potrebbero portarlo a compiere azioni che potremmo non essere in grado di coprire. Voglio un lieto fine, non uno di noi in galera, a causa di quel bastardo di Brent Watson,” sibilò Anthea.

“Come lei ordina, signora,” assicurò l’uomo.

Con un cenno del capo, la mora vampira si voltò, andando verso la porta, mentre terminava di scrivere il messaggio. Presto ci sarebbe stato un nuovo arrivo nella famiglia Holmes. E un matrimonio. Doveva pensare a che cosa regalare ai futuri genitori e sposi.

 

 

Il taxi stava viaggiando in modo spedito verso la periferia di Londra. Sherlock guardava fuori dal finestrino, senza vedere il paesaggio, che gli scorreva davanti agli occhi. Il giovane vampiro stava riflettendo su come ottenere da Brent Watson le informazioni che voleva su John. Avrebbe anche voluto farlo a pezzi, tagliando un centimetro alla volta il corpo del licantropo, procurandogli più dolore possibile, ma questo avrebbe richiesto molto tempo. Sherlock voleva ricongiungersi il prima possibile con John, quindi aveva bisogno di ottenere le informazioni senza perdere altro tempo. Una volta che avesse trovato John, avrebbe trovato il modo per punire Brent Watson per il male che aveva fatto al figlio.

“Siamo arrivati,” lo informò il taxista.

“Grazie per il passaggio. Ti chiamerò, se avrò bisogno per tornare indietro,” ribatté Sherlock, allungando all’uomo alcune banconote.

“Sempre a tua disposizione, capo,” sorrise l’autista.

Sherlock aveva a disposizione molti collaboratori insospettabili, come senzatetto, vagabondi e taxisti. Erano questi i suoi occhi e le sue orecchie sparsi per Londra. Era a loro che si rivolgeva, quando doveva trovare informazioni. Essi si muovevano per la città senza che nessuno li notasse, quasi fossero invisibili o parte del normale paesaggio urbano. Essi erano il suo piccolo esercito privato, sempre pronto a eseguire i suoi ordini.

L’auto si allontanò. Sherlock guardò il magazzino. Era un grande capannone grigio e nero, con le finestre sporche e rotte. Le porte erano sbarrate e c’erano ovunque cartelli di divieto d’accesso e di pericolo. Non si sentivano rumori, se non il canto di qualche uccello o i movimenti rapidi di qualche animale che aveva trovato rifugio in quei luoghi abbandonati. Mycroft sapeva decisamente quali località scegliere per svolgere il lavoro sporco in maniera discreta. Una porta laterale cigolò e spuntò uno degli uomini in giacca e cravatta nere, che lavorano per il fratello. Il suo abbigliamento formale strideva con il luogo in cui si trovava. Sherlock si diresse verso l’uomo ed entrò nel magazzino. All’interno alcune pareti dividevano il grande capannone in piccole stanze riservate e sigillate.

Mycroft Holmes era in piedi, davanti a una porta di metallo, appoggiato all’ombrello nero. Accanto a lui c’era l’onnipresente Anthea, che stava scrivendo sul proprio cellulare. Sherlock apprezzava la rara dote della donna di sapere sempre tutto, riuscendo a far credere di non stare osservando nulla. Il maggiore degli Holmes stirò le labbra in un sorriso non completamente soddisfatto: “Abbiamo preso Brent. Si trova dentro questa stanza. Purtroppo, Harriet ci è scappata. Quando siamo arrivati all’appartamento, lei era uscita. Ci sono alcuni dei miei uomini che la stanno aspettando, ma ho poche speranze che lei ritorni. Ha ricevuto una telefonata da un numero irrintracciabile, appena ha riattaccato con Brent. Dopo è sparita.”

“Il reale pianificatore di questo gioco è sempre un passo avanti a noi,” constatò Sherlock.

“Così sembra, ma non lo sarà ancora a lungo. Scoprirò chi è. Dovesse essere l’ultima cosa che faccio in vita mia, gli farò pagare ogni istante di sofferenza che ha causato alla nostra famiglia,” ribatté Mycroft, in tono deciso.

“Mettiti in fila, fratello caro. Prima ci sono io. Hai altro da dirmi?”

“Abbiamo preso l’Omega di Harriet Watson. Si chiama Clara Marlowe e sono sposate da tre anni. Non ti dico in quali condizioni sia stata trovata. Malgrado Clara sia gravida, Harriet non le ha risparmiato biechi maltrattamenti, che le costeranno la galera, anche se non dovessimo riuscire a dimostrare che sia complice del padre nei rapimenti di Greg e John. I miei uomini hanno accompagnato Clara al Reparto Omega del Bart’s. Greg sta andando da lei, per cercare di scoprire che cosa sappia di tutta questa storia.”

“Ho mano libera con Brent Watson?” Domandò Sherlock, in tono secco.

Mycroft studiò il fratello per qualche secondo, prima di rispondere. Il maggiore degli Holmes conosceva bene il minore. Sapeva che, se gli avesse dato carta bianca, Brent sarebbe diventato carne da macello. Non che Brent Watson meritasse pietà o un trattamento di riguardo, ma Mycroft preferiva che Sherlock non si trasformasse in un assassino a sangue freddo: “Puoi danneggiarlo, ma vorrei che potessimo rinchiuderlo in una prigione e buttare via la chiave. Sarebbe la punizione migliore per lui, non credi? Gli farei avere tante belle fotografie della vita felice che tu e John condurrete insieme. Inoltre, potremmo avere bisogno di lui, per riavere John.”

Sherlock strinse gli occhi e le labbra, in piccole fessure furiose. Osservò il fratello, mentre valutava velocemente le sue parole. I lineamenti del viso si distesero in un’espressione neutrale: “Hai ragione. Cercherò di non danneggiarlo troppo.”

Senza dire altro, Sherlock entrò nella stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Una lampadina pendeva da un filo, appesa nel mezzo della camera, e illuminava un uomo, seduto e legato polsi e caviglie a una sedia. L’uomo alzò la testa, per vedere chi fosse entrato: “Oh, ma guarda guarda chi mi fa l’onore di farsi vedere. Il succhiasangue che si fotteva quel piccolo bastardo di mio figlio. Che…”

Brent non terminò la frase. Sherlock si avventò sul suo collo e lo morse, fino a rompere la pelle, con i canini appuntiti. Il licantropo, preso alla sprovvista, urlò per il dolore. Il vampiro si staccò subito, sputando in terra il sangue di Brent che gli era rimasto sulle labbra. Il prigioniero lanciò un’occhiata furiosa al suo carceriere: “Se credi di farmi paura…”

“Ne avrai. Prima che io abbia finito con te, mi _supplicherai_ ,” ribatté Sherlock, in tono basso e freddo, sfilandosi lentamente i guanti. Brent fissò il vampiro negli occhi. Erano gelidi. Duri. Privi di qualsiasi sentimento. Occhi di un uomo capace di fare qualsiasi cosa, senza provare alcun rimorso.

Brent rabbrividì, involontariamente. Non voleva ammetterlo, ma, per la prima volta in vita sua, aveva veramente paura di qualcuno.

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

Ebbene sì! È giunto il tempo che Brent paghi per tutte le sue malefatte. Immagino che nessuno provi la minima pietà per il padre di John o che invochi misericordia per lui.

 

Grazie a chi abbia letto fino a qui. Chi volesse lasciare un commento, sarebbe il benvenuto.

Il secondo capitolo sarà pubblicato sabato prossimo.

 

Ciao!

 


	2. Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

La villa sorgeva nella più lussuosa delle periferie di Londra. Il parco era enorme e isolava la casa dal traffico delle strade, che la circondavano. Stando nella villa o nella dependance non si udiva il rumore delle automobili, malgrado una delle autostrade più trafficate, che collegava Londra con altre città inglesi, passasse non molto lontano. La villa era moderna, costruita da non più di un paio d’anni. Opera di uno degli architetti più in voga degli ultimi tempi, era un tripudio di vetri e mattoni rossi. Il piano terra era occupato da un enorme salone per i ricevimenti e dalle cucine. Il primo piano ospitava dodici camere da letto, ognuna delle quali aveva un bagno privato e una parete a vetri, che si affacciava sul parco. Il sottotetto era occupato dai due studi personali dei padroni della villa. Sebastian e James Moriarty-Moran vivevano nella casa dal giorno in cui erano tornati dal loro viaggio di nozze. Cinque mesi e sedici giorni prima.

Quello fra Sebastian Moran e James Moriarty non era stato un matrimonio  d’amore, ma d’affari.

I Moran erano una delle famiglie di Licantropi inglesi più antiche e potevano far risalire il loro lignaggio, attraverso documenti originali di indiscutibile provenienza e validità, fino all’VIII secolo. I Moran avevano sempre fatto parte della nobiltà licantropa e della catena di comando. Reginald Moran era stato Re d’Inghilterra dal 1459 al 1465, quando era stato spodestato da una rivolta dei Vampiri, comandati da Corrigan Holmes. La famiglia Moran era conosciuta e rispettata, ma negli ultimi anni alcuni investimenti sbagliati avevano provocato un tracollo finanziario, mettendone a rischio l’influenza e il potere esercitati per secoli.

I Moriarty, invece, appartenevano alla nuova ricca borghesia licantropa, in cerca di una nobilitazione e desiderosa di entrare nell’élite della società inglese. Non si sapeva bene da quale attività derivasse la ricchezza dei Moriarty. C’era chi sussurrava di traffici illeciti e soldi sporchi, ma nessuno era mai riuscito a collegare i Moriarty ad alcuna attività illegale né osava dirlo a voce molto alta. Troppo spesso era accaduto che chi ostacolasse i piani dei Moriarty sparisse misteriosamente nel nulla o cadesse in rovina. Negli ultimi anni erano diventati molto potenti e temuti. Il matrimonio con l’erede dei Moran era il coronamento della loro scalata sociale. Finalmente, un membro della famiglia Moriarty sarebbe stato accolto a corte con tutti gli onori. Nessuno li avrebbe più guardati dall’alto in basso, come se fossero degli arrampicatori sociali, perché erano arrivati dove volevano.

Sia Sebastian sia James erano perfettamente consapevoli di essere stati usati dai propri genitori per i loro scopi. Entrambi avevano acconsentito al matrimonio per il bene della famiglia. Ciò non faceva di loro una coppia. Se anche in pubblico si mostravano uniti e affiatati, nella vita privata ognuno viveva la propria esistenza, indipendente da quella dell’altro. Non condividevano neppure la camera da letto. La villa era abbastanza grande da permettere loro di non incontrarsi per giorni, nemmeno casualmente.

Il loro matrimonio era tutta apparenza. Convivevano civilmente, ma nulla di più. La luna di miele era durata il periodo minimo possibile, per salvare le apparenze. Sebastian e James erano presto tornati ognuno alla propria vita, quasi ignorandosi.

 

 

**Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word**

 

 

John era seduto su una sedia a dondolo, davanti a una delle vetrate del salotto. Chiuse il libro di fiabe, che aveva appena finito di leggere, e si accarezzò il ventre prominente con tenerezza: “Ti è piaciuta la favola? Le avventure del drago Sneeze sono sempre state le mie preferite.”

Erano trascorsi quasi sette mesi, da quando l’Omega aveva avuto il suo ultimo Calore ed era stato ingravidato dall’uomo che amava e che lo ricambiava. Ormai la gravidanza era giunta al termine ed era questioni di giorni perché il bambino nascesse. John trascorreva le proprie giornate leggendo favole o canticchiando canzoncine e ninna nanne al nascituro. Il giovane medico sapeva che il piccolo gli sarebbe stato portato via subito dopo la nascita, per essere consegnato alla famiglia del padre. Probabilmente, non gli avrebbero nemmeno permesso di vederlo. Il figlio sarebbe cresciuto senza sapere nulla di lui. John aveva letto di studi universitari secondo i quali i bambini ricordavano le voci dei genitori che li portavano in grembo. L’Omega sperava che fosse vero, perché quelli avrebbero potuto essere gli unici ricordi che il figlio avrebbe avuto di lui. Non voleva pensare alla possibilità che il contratto venisse annullato e che lui potesse tornare da Sherlock, per allevare il loro bambino.

Insieme.

La speranza gli avrebbe provocato solo un enorme dolore, una volta che le sue aspettative fossero state disattese. Accadeva molto raramente che i contratti venissero annullati. Dovevano esserci validi motivi o prove inoppugnabili che l’Omega fosse stato costretto a firmarlo contro la propria volontà. John non poteva presentarne nessuno dei due e ne era consapevole. Il medico si accontentava di fare sentire al figlio tutto l’amore che provava per lui, nel miglior modo possibile. Inoltre, tentava di tenere lontani tristezza e malinconia, per non fare preoccupare Sherlock. Sentiva la rabbia e la disperazione provati dal suo amato Alfa e avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per abbracciarlo e farle sparire.

Non gli era possibile.

Avrebbe anche voluto condividere con Sherlock i momenti importanti della gravidanza, come la prima ecografia, i movimenti del bambino e i calci, che sentiva soprattutto negli ultimi tempi. Sarebbe stato meraviglioso essere insieme e ascoltare il battito del cuore del piccolo miracolo che John e Sherlock avevano creato.

Insieme.

John si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, rassegnato e malinconico. Non poteva dire di essere maltrattato. Anzi. La famiglia Moriarty-Moran aveva messo a sua disposizione la dependance della loro grande villa, come se lui stesse adempiendo al contratto, che avevano firmato, e fosse in attesa del loro erede. La casa era piccola, ma accogliente. L’ingresso fungeva anche da soggiorno e aveva un piccolo, ma attrezzato angolo cucina. Tre pareti erano vetrate, che davano sul parco e lasciavano entrare la luce, facendo sembrare l’ambiente più grande di quanto fosse realmente. La camera da letto disponeva di un grande e comodo letto matrimoniale e anche il bagno era dotato di ogni servizio possibile.

Da quando era stato portato alla villa, John non ne era più uscito. Passeggiava nel grande parco, che circondava la casa, ma non lasciava mai i confini della proprietà. Gli Omega, che firmavano i contratti come procreatori, erano tenuti quasi segregati, affinché potessero portare a termine la gravidanza in modo riservato e sicuro. Il contratto firmato prevedeva per legge che gli Omega procreatori non avessero alcun diritto sui nascituri e che nessuno, al di fuori della famiglia contraente, dovesse sapere chi avrebbe partorito l’erede.

Malgrado John non stesse portando in grembo il loro bambino, sia Sebastian sia James avevano preteso che lui si comportasse come se stesse adempiendo al loro contratto. Un rappresentante del Ministero della Famiglia faceva regolari controlli che tutto procedesse per il meglio e che John venisse trattato bene. Anche l’andrologo, scelto dalla famiglia Moriarty-Moran fra i migliori professionisti della città, faceva regolari visite all’Omega.

Questi erano gli unici estranei che avessero il permesso di andare da John. Anche gli eventuali ospiti della novella coppia non erano autorizzati ad avvicinarsi alla dependance. Solo il maggiordomo della villa e una delle cameriere si recavano regolarmente da John per assicurarsi che tutto fosse in ordine.

E Sebastian Moran. Il licantropo andava regolarmente a trovare l’Omega, trascorrendo con lui anche intere serate a parlare del più e del meno.

Sì. John non poteva dire di essere maltrattato, ma avrebbe preferito essere al 221B di Baker Street a pianificare il futuro insieme a Sherlock. Come coppia e come genitori.

Non era possibile.

 

 

John chiuse gli occhi, mentre un raggio di sole gli accarezzava il volto. La mano appoggiata al ventre, intonò sottovoce una ninna nanna. Il piccolo era agitato, quasi si rendesse conto che molto presto sarebbero stati separati. Il giovane medico non aveva mai voluto conoscerne il sesso, come se questo lo potesse aiutare a soffrire meno per l’imminente distacco.

“Vedo che ti sei sistemato bene.”

La voce, gelida e melliflua al tempo stesso, colse John di sorpresa. Spalancò gli occhi e strinse il libro di fiabe, pronto a usarlo come arma da difesa per proteggere il proprio bambino e se stesso. L’Omega si trovò davanti James che, incurante della reazione dell’altro, si stava guardando intorno con interesse: “Davvero una bella casetta. Hai tutti gli agi e sei accudito e riverito, quasi tu fossi un re. Già, non si può dire che Sebastian non sia stato generoso con te, non trovi, Johnny boy?”

Era la prima volta che James si recava alla dependance per vedere l’Omega. A differenza di Sebastian, il basso licantropo non aveva mai messo piede nella casetta, ignorando completamente l’esistenza del giovane Watson.

“A cosa devo la tua visita, James?” Chiese John, in tono gelido.

“Curiosità. Volevo vedere come fosse un Omega maschio gravido e capire perché mio marito provasse tanta attrazione per una mongolfiera ambulante, trascurando i propri doveri coniugali.”

John si irrigidì: “Sebastian ed io non abbiamo alcuna relazione.”

“Davvero? Eppure, Seb trascorre più tempo con te che con me. Vorrà ben dire qualcosa,” insinuò James, in tono fintamente sorpreso.

“Mi era sembrato di capire che il vostro non fosse un matrimonio dettato dal grande amore. Comunque, Sebastian viene a trovarmi per sincerarsi che tutto proceda bene. Niente altro.”

“Quanto è gentile,” sogghignò James, in tono sarcastico.

“Non avrei mai pensato che tu fossi un uomo geloso, James.”

“Generalmente non lo sarei, Johnny boy, ma non è simpatico che tuo marito si porti l’amante sotto il tetto di casa e se lo sbatta ogni volta che ne abbia voglia. Non credi?”

“Io non sono l’amante di Sebastian,” ribadì John.

“No? Allora, perché si ferma così a lungo, quando viene a trovarti? Per parlare del tempo?”

“Potevi chiederlo a me, invece di venire a infastidire John, con la tua falsa gelosia,” ringhiò una voce bassa.

John osservò Sebastian, sulla soglia, con i pugni stretti e il corpo rigido.

“Oh. Lupus in fabula,” sogghignò James.

“Non so che cosa tu abbia in mente, ma lascia fuori John dai tuoi giochetti,” aggiunse Sebastian.

“Lo vedi, Johnny boy? Il cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura è venuto a salvarti dal lupo cattivo.”

“Che cosa posso dirti per convincerti che siamo solo amici?” John sospirò, in tono stanco.

“Sì, certo. Come no. Omega e Beta sono famosi per essere _solo amici_. Anche se io avrei giurato che tu avessi una predilezione per gli Alfa succhiasangue un po’ strambi,” ridacchiò James, ironico.

“Sono venuto a cercarti perché tua madre sta tentando di contattarti, ma tu hai il cellulare spento. Sta aspettando al telefono della villa. Vai a sentire che cosa voglia, da bravo bambino,” intervenne Sebastian.

“Non ti preoccupare, caro maritino. Ti lascio con il tuo _amichetto_. Ricorda, solo, che verrà anche il mio turno di divertirmi con lui. E che tu non potrai impedirmelo,” ribatté James, in modo enigmatico.

“Che cosa vorresti dire?” Chiese John, irrigidendosi.

Le labbra di James Moriarty-Moran si stirarono in un sorriso maligno: “Chiedilo a Seb. Sono certo che sarà entusiasta di spiegartelo,” concluse, dirigendosi lentamente verso la porta e ignorando lo sguardo furioso del marito.

 

 

John si voltò a guardare gli alberi del parco. Non voleva essere coinvolto nei problemi della coppia di licantropi. Avrebbe voluto poter voltare le spalle a tutti e andarsene, ma il contratto lo vincolava per dieci anni a essere il procreatore di chi lo avesse richiesto. E temeva anche di sapere che cosa lo aspettasse.

Sebastian entrò e chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle. Era furioso: _“James non ha alcun diritto di fare agitare John. Non nelle sue condizioni. Se accadesse qualcosa di male al bambino, John non ci perdonerebbe e io non avrei mai la possibilità di…”_ Il giovane licantropo si bloccò. Non osava terminare il pensiero. Aveva capito da subito che il bambino non era stato concepito con un amante casuale. Sebastian pensava di conoscere esattamente l’identità del padre del nascituro e sapeva anche che John lo amava, lo aveva sempre amato. Lo aveva sempre preferito a lui, fin dal tempo delle superiori, quando Sherlock Holmes aveva fatto il suo spavaldo e irriverente ingresso nelle loro vite.

La voce di John riscosse il licantropo dai propri pensieri: “A che cosa si riferiva James?” Domandò l’Omega, in un sussurro debole.

Sebastian portò una sedia di fronte a John e si sedette: “Non hai letto il contratto, prima di firmarlo?”

L’occhiata furiosa di John fu una replica sufficiente. Con un sospiro rassegnato, il giovane licantropo si fissò le mani, congiunte davanti a sé, per cercare la risposta che ferisse il meno possibile il medico: “Sai che i contratti danno la possibilità di scegliere il metodo di concezione dell’erede,” provò a iniziare.

“Inseminazione artificiale o rapporto sessuale,” annuì John.

“Già.”

“Immagino che Brent abbia segnato il rapporto sessuale,” mormorò John, osservando le piante del parco, mosse da un leggero vento che si era alzato da qualche minuto. Il giovane Omega aveva smesso di pensare a Brent Watson come a suo padre. Lo considerava un estraneo, con cui aveva la sventura di condividere dei geni. Solo quelli. Nessun legame affettivo. Nessun rapporto di parentela. E lo stesso valeva per Harry.

“Sì,” confermò Sebastian, con voce neutrale.

“È per questo che James non vede l’ora che sia il suo turno,” concluse l’Omega, in tono teso. Avrebbe voluto aggiungere che si sarebbe trattato di uno stupro legalizzato, ma non poteva. In fin dei conti, era lui che aveva firmato il contratto. Non era colpa di James o di Sebastian, se era stato costretto a farlo, senza leggerlo e senza poter contrattare sulle clausole. Gli unici colpevoli erano Brent e Harry, che ne sarebbero usciti puliti e innocenti. E con qualche soldo in più in tasca.

“Trascorrerà molto tempo, prima che James possa mettere le sue mani su di te. Prima dovrai partorire questo bambino. Poi dovranno trascorrere i sei mesi minimi previsti fra una gravidanza e l’altra. E dovrai essere in Calore,” Sebastian cercò di essere rassicurante.

“E ci sarai tu, prima di lui. Giusto?”

Sebastian si irrigidì. Il tono di John lasciava capire che lui provasse il medesimo sentimento di repulsione per l’essere costretto ad avere un rapporto sessuale con lui o con James.

“Sì, prima ci sarò io. È quello che è stato stabilito nell’accordo prematrimoniale che James ed io abbiamo firmato. Il primo erede deve essere un Moran. Io, però, non voglio farti del male,” affermò il licantropo.

“Sai che non ho alcuna possibilità di negarti quello che vuoi. Il contratto…”

“Io ti amo, John. Ti ho sempre amato. Fin da quando andavamo a scuola insieme. Da molto prima che Sherlock Holmes entrasse nelle nostre vite. Ti darei tutto quello che vuoi, ti renderei felice, se solo mi dicessi che anche tu mi ami,” confessò Sebastian, guardando John dritto negli occhi.

Il giovane Omega osservò il Beta. Lui non era bravo come Sherlock a capire le persone, ma poteva vedere chiaramente quanto Sebastian fosse sincero. John scosse la testa, dispiaciuto per quello che aveva sempre considerato solo un amico. Sebastian aveva provato molti approcci, anche esplicitamente sessuali, ma John li aveva sempre considerati un gioco delle parti. Aveva sempre pensato che il giovane licantropo si attenesse al copione del campione di sport, sbruffone e pieno di sé, che deve provarci con ogni essere che respiri. Non lo aveva mai preso sul serio. Non si aspettava che Sebastian provasse qualcosa per lui. Non voleva ferire i suoi sentimenti. Da quando era arrivato alla villa, Sebastian era sempre stato corretto, cortese e gentile con lui. John, però, non lo amava e non sarebbe stato giusto dargli delle false speranze. Preferiva adempiere pienamente al contratto, piuttosto che tradire Sherlock o ingannare Sebastian, anche se questo avrebbe significato che sarebbe passato da un letto a un altro, da un licantropo a un altro.

“Seb, tu sai che…”

“Se stai per dirmi che non mi ami, pensaci bene, John. Il contratto prevede che, dopo aver partorito i nostri due figli, tu sia rimandato al Ministero della Famiglia, affinché ti trovino un’altra famiglia, che affitti il tuo utero, pagando Brent per i figli che darai anche a loro. E questo per i prossimi _dieci anni_. Io posso impedire tutto ciò. Io posso fare in modo che tu trascorra i prossimi anni in questa casa, amato e protetto,” Sebastian interruppe John, in tono quasi minaccioso.

“Non sarò mai il tuo concubino, Sebastian. Io non ti amo. Se accettassi la tua offerta, sarei solo un bugiardo e un ipocrita,” ribatté John, in tono duro.

“Preferisci passare da un letto all’altro, facendoti fottere da degli sconosciuti fino a rimanere gravido, invece di rimanere in un posto sicuro? Oppure speri che il contratto venga annullato? È questo che sogni, John? Che Sherlock Holmes, una volta avuto il bambino, arrivi sul suo cavallo bianco a portarti via dall’orco cattivo? Non è così semplice annullare un contratto di procreazione. Abbiamo avvocati molto bravi, che faranno in modo che tu ottemperi _a ogni sua parte_ ,” sibilò il licantropo.

“Tu hai capito benissimo che io ho firmato il contratto contro la mia volontà…”

Sebastian scattò in piedi, voltando le spalle a John e stringendo i pugni: “No. Non lo so. Non ti sei opposto, davanti ai rappresentanti del Ministero della Famiglia. Hai lasciato che tuo padre prendesse i nostri soldi, senza fare obiezioni. Per quanto ne so io, ora potresti volere solo altro denaro, per ottemperare ai tuoi obblighi verso di noi,” sbottò, adirato.

“Non puoi crederlo veramente…” mormorò John, in tono ferito.

Sebastian si girò a guardare John. I suoi occhi verdi erano pieni di rabbia: “Perché no? Dopo tutto, sei pur sempre figlio di tuo padre. Ti atteggi a vittima innocente della situazione, ma potrebbe solo essere un vostro piano ben congegnato per farci sborsare altro denaro. Vali così tanto, John? Le tue prestazioni sono così straordinarie da meritare un pagamento supplementare?”

John si alzò faticosamente in piedi, altrettanto furioso: “Io non voglio il tuo denaro, Seb! Voglio la mia libertà. Voglio che il contratto sia annullato. Voglio tornare a casa da…”

“Da Sherlock Holmes, vero? Perché lui è il padre del tuo bambino. Quel maledetto succhiasangue viene sempre prima di me, vero John? Che cosa ci trovi in lui? È bravo a letto?”

“Non è solo sesso, Sebastian! Io **_amo_** Sherlock. Lo ho sempre amato e lo amerò per sempre.”

“E tu credi che lui ti ami?” Sbottò Sebastian, sarcastico.

“Sì. Io so che anche Sherlock mi ama,” affermò John, con sicurezza.

“Davvero? E dove è? Ti faccio presente che sei in questa casa da sei mesi. Il tuo caro e amato Sherlock non si è mai presentato alla mia porta, reclamando che tu gli fossi restituito. Non ha presentato reclami al Ministero della Famiglia contro il tuo contratto. Né personalmente né tramite il suo onnipotente fratello maggiore né tramite un avvocato. Il tuo caro e amato Sherlock non sta facendo nulla per riaverti con lui. Ripeto la mia domanda, John: credi davvero che Sherlock ti ami?” Domandò Sebastian, in tono velenoso.

Il dottore lo fissò con gli occhi spalancati e senza fiato. Il cuore stretto in una morsa dolorosa. Scosse la testa, senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi verdi e furiosi del licantropo: “Io credo in Sherlock. Io _so_ che lui mi ama. Non ho bisogno di vederlo al cancello della villa, urlando il mio nome e giurando di amarmi, per sapere che cosa Sherlock provi per me. Io lo _sento_. Ogni secondo, ogni minuto, ogni ora, ogni giorno della mia vita, io lo _sento_ nel mio cuore, attraverso il Legame. Io _so_ che lui farebbe qualsiasi cosa, per riavermi con sé. E che arriverà. Credi che non sappia quanto sia potente la tua famiglia, Sebastian? Quanto possa fare tuo padre per nascondere le mie tracce?”

“Tu non andrai da nessuna parte. Il contratto è legale e tu non avrai modo di sottrarti ai tuoi doveri. Io mi divertirò moltissimo a prenderti in ogni modo possibile. E farò in modo di assistere, quando sarà James a divertirsi con te. Potrei anche chiedergli di fare una cosetta a tre. Sono sicuro che lui sarà felicissimo di soddisfare questo mio capriccio,” sibilò il licantropo, furente.

John impallidì: “Non dici sul serio…” sussurrò, con un filo di voce.

“Certo che dico sul serio! È previsto nel contratto e dovrai farlo o ti costringerò con la forza,” ribatté Sebastian, in tono crudele.

“Un contratto che non è valido,” un ringhio basso e feroce si intromise nella discussione.

Sia Sebastian sia John si voltarono verso la porta. L’uomo alto e magro si stagliava sulla soglia. Il lungo cappotto nero mosso dal vento e i riccioli neri scompigliati e disordinati.

“Osa toccare John con un solo dito e ti giuro che sarà l’ultima cosa che farai in vita tua,” ringhiò Sherlock Holmes, facendo un passo dentro la dependance.

Un silenzio incredulo e sorpreso calò nella stanza, mentre gli sguardi dei tre uomini passavano da uno all’altro, in attesa che qualcuno facesse la prima mossa.

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

Chi ha detto che gli Holmes non sappiano fare ingressi ad effetto? Tranquilli, non vi siete persi un capitolo né io mi sono dimenticata di pubblicare qualcosa. Come Sherlock sia arrivato ai Moran/Moriarty e che cosa ne sia stato del caro Brent, lo saprete nel prossimo capitolo. Dopo avere dedicato un intero capitolo a Sherlock, mi sembrava più che giusto che John fosse il protagonista indiscusso di questo, per spiegare che cosa gli fosse accaduto nei mesi trascorsi.

Non so se si capisca bene nella storia, ma ho deciso che la gestazione di vampiri, licantropi e omega sia di sette mesi e non dei canonici nove mesi umani.

 

Grazie a chi stia leggendo la storia e per il kudos.

 

I commenti sono sempre benvenuti.

L’appuntamento è sempre per sabato.

Ciao!


	3. L'amore trovato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE  
> Non è molto natalizio, ma Brent Watson continua a usare un linguaggio non proprio da educanda.
> 
> Buona lettura.

 

Nella piccola dependance l’atmosfera era tesa. I tre uomini erano fermi, congelati dall’arrivo del giovane vampiro, in attesa che qualcuno facesse la prima mossa. Gli occhi verdi di Sebastian Moran fissavano furiosi Sherlock Holmes, che aveva oltrepassato la soglia della casetta, invadendo la proprietà del licantropo. Le iridi chiarissime del vampiro si posarono, dolci, su John Watson, il cui ventre prominente preannunciava l’imminente arrivo di un nuovo piccolo essere vivente. Nessuno parlava. Anche il vento si era calmato e aveva smesso di agitare le fronde degli alberi. Gli uccelli cinguettavano sottovoce, curiosi di capire che cosa sarebbe accaduto.

Sebastian si piazzò davanti a John, fissando Sherlock dritto negli occhi: “Holmes, vattene o chiamo la polizia e ti faccio arrestare per violazione di proprietà privata.”

“Se hai bisogno della polizia, non devi andare troppo lontano, Moran. L’ispettore Lestrade si trova alla villa, con un bel mandato di arresto per te e per tuo padre. Insieme a lui, c’è anche un funzionario del Ministero della Famiglia, che ha un decreto di annullamento del contratto, che John ha firmato come Omega procreatore per te e per tuo marito. Come vedi, se c’è qualcuno che è in torto, quello sei tu, non io,” sibilò Sherlock.

“Che cosa state tramando tu e tuo fratello ai danni della mia famiglia? Mi sembrava che le contese fra le nostre razze fossero state appianate un paio di secoli fa,” ribatté Sebastian, in tono secco.

“Non si tratta di una disputa fra razze, Moran. Abbiamo semplicemente smascherato il vostro sporco gioco e le conseguenze delle vostre macchinazioni si sono rivoltate contro di voi,” sogghignò Sherlock.

“Non so di che cosa parli, succhiasangue. Se vuoi portarmi via il mio Omega, dovrai vedertela con me,” ringhiò il licantropo, trasformandosi da umano in lupo.

“Sarà un piacere darti una lezione, urlatore alla luna,” ricambiò il vampiro, sfoderando zanne e artigli.

“O mio Dio, no. Non può essere. Non adesso… per favore… non adesso…” sussurrò l’Omega.

 

 

**L’amore trovato**

 

 

_24 ore prima…_

Gli girava la testa. Brent Watson non riusciva a pensare lucidamente. Era stato catturato dai vampiri e sapeva che volevano quel piccolo bastardo di suo figlio. Lui, però, non avrebbe mai permesso che gli fosse sottratta la sua gallina dalle uova d’oro. Lui era un duro. Non si sarebbe fatto spaventare da uno stupido e arrogante succhiasangue. Qualsiasi cosa avesse in mente quel bastardo di Holmes, non avrebbe ottenuto nulla da lui. Se solo la testa fosse stata più lucida… Brent non capiva che cosa stesse accadendo. Il vampiro lo aveva azzannato, ma non era la prima volta che gli succedeva. Quando era in galera, le risse con i succhiasangue erano all’ordine del giorno.

“Allora, Brent? Non hai nulla da dirmi?” Domandò Sherlock.

“Vattene al diavolo, bastardo. Non so che cosa tu voglia da me.”

“Voglio sapere dove si trovi John.”

“Il piccolo impiastro ha firmato un contratto come procreatore. Non puoi farci nulla, succhiasangue. Da brava piccola puttana Omega quale è, il mio caro figlio ha chiesto di essere venduto, per i prossimi dieci anni, a famiglie di soli licantropi, che vogliano avere un erede,” rispose Brent, con un tono divertito.

La vista del licantropo era offuscata, ma poteva giurare che il corpo del vampiro si fosse irrigidito. Lo aveva colpito. Poteva ferire il bastardo, anche se solo a parole. Era una vittoria da poco, ma vederlo soffrire era pur sempre una soddisfazione.

“Come hai fatto a convincere John a firmare il contratto? Hai minacciato di fare del male a Greg?” Chiese Sherlock, in tono secco.

Brent scoppiò in una risata spavalda: “Credi che ti dirò qualcosa che tu possa usare contro di me per riprenderti l’impiastro, succhiasangue? Persino io so che, se tu riuscissi a dimostrare che il contratto sia stato firmato contro la volontà del mio dolce pargolo, potresti farlo annullare. Se stai cercando di registrare una mia confessione, da presentare al Ministero della Famiglia, senti bene questo, succhiasangue: io sono Brent Watson e giuro, sulla testa del mio amatissimo e adorato figlio John, che lui stesso si è offerto di sottoscrivere il contratto come Omega procreatore, per ripagarmi della sofferenza che mi ha causato, accusandomi falsamente di averlo venduto a un trafficante di Omega. Sempre il mio pentito figlio, ha stabilito di mettere a disposizione il proprio utero per i prossimi dieci anni e solo per famiglie licantrope. Ha, inoltre, firmato per essere ingravidato solo tramite rapporto sessuale. Questa sarebbe un’informazione solo per te, Holmes, ma puoi condividerla con chi ti pare: John ha scelto di essere sbattuto per bene da tanti licantropi, perché gli Omega sono tutti delle piccole e compiacenti puttane, cui piace essere fottute da veri uomini,” concluse, sogghignando soddisfatto.

Il volto di Sherlock si deformò in una smorfia feroce. Avrebbe voluto uccidere Brent Watson a mani nude, dilaniarlo nel modo più doloroso e crudele cui riuscisse a pensare. Però, per quanto il licantropo meritasse di pagare per tutte le sue colpe, ucciderlo non avrebbe ricongiunto Sherlock a John. Il giovane Alfa doveva mantenere il controllo e ottenere le informazioni che gli servivano per fare annullare il contratto di John. _“A chi è stato venduto? Come è possibile che Mycroft non sia riuscito a scoprirlo, in tutto questo tempo? Chi ti sta aiutando, bastardo,”_ si domandò Sherlock, esasperato. Era stanco di perdere tempo e di seguire piste inutili. Il licantropo continuava a scuotere la testa, cercando di tenere la mente lucida. La droga che Sherlock gli aveva somministrato, quando lo aveva morso, stava facendo effetto. Era finalmente arrivato il momento in cui fare scattare la trappola.

Il giovane Holmes si tese, come se avesse udito qualcosa, e sorrise compiaciuto: “Senti senti. Il mio caro fratellone si sta divertendo. Sai che cosa ti dico, caro Watson? Non ha alcuna importanza, che tu mi voglia aiutare oppure no. Puoi non dirmi nulla, se ti fa piacere. Lei lo farà senza ombra di dubbio.”

Brent non capiva a che cosa il vampiro si stesse riferendo. Lui non aveva sentito nulla: “Se solo la testa smettesse di essere così confusa,” brontolò fra sé e sé.

“Non hai sentito, Brent?” Chiese Sherlock, in tono basso e sorpreso.

“Non ho sentito _che cosa_ , bastardo!” Ringhiò il licantropo.

Improvvisamente, si udì distintamente un urlo. Qualcuno stava gridando per il dolore e doveva trovarsi in una delle stanze adiacenti. Era una voce femminile.

 _“No… Non può essere… non è lei…”_ pensò Brent, preoccupato.

“Ah, dolce musica per le mie orecchie. La hai sentita ora, Brent? My preferisce gli Omega maschi, ma è molto curioso, sai? Si è sempre chiesto che cosa si provasse a divertirsi con una femmina di licantropo… a modo suo… ovviamente… Mio fratello è sempre stato un tipo possessivo, permaloso e vendicativo. Non hai idea di che cosa mi abbia fatto passare, da piccolo, solo perché sfioravo qualcosa di suo. Vedi, Brent caro, Mycroft non ha apprezzato il fatto che tua figlia ti abbia aiutato a rapire il suo Omega. E non ha gradito che lo abbiate toccato. Mi ha permesso di occuparmi di te, perché tu mi hai sottratto il _mio_ Omega e si è accontentato di lavorarsi tua figlia. La senti? Ti piacerebbe assistere? Potrebbe essere istruttivo.”

Brent sbiancò e spalancò gli occhi. Iniziò a dibattersi furiosamente, cercando di liberarsi dalle corde che lo tenevano legato alla sedia, ma erano ben strette e non si mossero di un centimetro. Si sentì un urlo disperato, provenire da qualche parte, fuori dalla stanza in cui si trovavano Sherlock e il padre di John.

“NO! HARRY! CHE COSA LE STAI FACENDO, BASTARDO! LASCIALA STARE! TI UCCIDERÒ HOLMES! TI FARÒ A PEZZI!” Gridò Brent, disperato.

Sherlock si chinò abbastanza da poter sussurrare nell’orecchio del licantropo: “Allora, Brent caro, sei pronto a dirmi dove sia John?”

 

 

Entrare nel reparto Omega del Bart’s gli procurava sempre un’angoscia profonda. Non era colpa dell’odore di disinfettante, che era pungente certo, ma sopportabile. Era l’odore della paura, che lo nauseava, che lo colpiva allo stomaco e gli toglieva il fiato.  Entrare nel reparto Omega, lo metteva inesorabilmente di fronte alla certezza che al mondo esistessero Alfa e Beta che non meritavano di essere amati. Che avrebbero dovuto essere sbattuti in galera e non uscirne più.

“Greg! A che cosa dobbiamo la tua visita?” Una giovane infermiera Omega lo accolse con un sorriso.

“Ciao Kelly, sono qui per vedere Clara Watson. Sai se sia sveglia?” Greg ricambiò il sorriso, cordialmente.

Il sorriso si spense sulle labbra della giovane Omega, rossa di capelli, con il viso pieno di lentiggini e gli occhi verdi: “Sono appena uscita dalla sua stanza. È sveglia, puoi andare a parlarle. Devi convincerla a denunciare la moglie. Non posso credere che una Beta _femmina_ tratti in modo così crudele la propria compagna! Oltretutto incinta!” Sbottò, arrabbiata.

“Spero di riuscirci. Da quello che quella donna dirà, potrebbe dipendere il futuro di alcune persone molto importanti per me,” sospirò Greg.

I due Omega entrarono insieme nella stanza in cui si trovava Clara Watson. Ogni paziente aveva una camera singola, per affrontare nel modo migliore il trauma che lo aveva condotto in ospedale.

Greg entrò sfoggiando un sorriso cordiale, ma Clara si raggomitolò, tirando le ginocchia sotto il mento e avvolgendo le gambe con le braccia. Lestrade e l’infermiera si scambiarono uno sguardo sbalordito.

Kelly si avvicinò alla paziente e appoggiò delicatamente una mano sul ginocchio dell’altra donna: “Clara, non devi avere paura. Questo è l’ispettore Gregory Lestrade. Lavora per Scotland Yard. Lo conosco da tanto tempo e ti posso assicurare che non vuole farti del male. Anzi. Vuole aiutarti. Te la senti di rispondere a qualche domanda?”

Clara non rispose. Nascose il viso fra le ginocchia, rannicchiandosi ancora di più su se stessa. Greg fece un passo avanti e chiuse la porta: “Signora Watson, come le ha già detto Kelly, io sono qui per aiutarla. Abbiamo già presentato una dichiarazione al Ministero della Famiglia per maltrattamenti, ma, per procedere con la pratica, è necessario che lei sottoscriva la denuncia contro sua moglie.”

Clara scosse la testa, ma non rispose. Greg non osò avvicinarsi, ma continuò a parlare, con voce sommessa: “Capisco che sia spaventata e che abbia paura che la denuncia possa risolversi con un nulla di fatto. Le posso assicurare che sua moglie, Harriett Watson, è già indagata per complicità nel rapimento del fratello minore, John Watson. Non so se lei lo conosca. È un bravo ragazzo. È fidanzato con mio cognato…”

“Sherlock Holmes. Aspetta un bambino. John. Da Sherlock Holmes.”

Greg si paralizzò. Questa era una notizia inattesa. Doveva riferirla subito a Mycroft. Facendo un rapido calcolo, Greg si rese conto che John doveva essere al termine della gravidanza. Era indispensabile che il piccolo nascesse alla presenza del padre, affinché nessuno potesse mettere in discussione la patria potestà di Sherlock e i diritti di legittimo erede della famiglia Holmes del nascituro.

“Brent lo ha scoperto quando lui e John sono andati al Ministero della Famiglia, per registrare il contratto come procreatore e assegnarlo alla famiglia, che ne ha comprato i servigi. Loro lo hanno preso lo stesso, anche se dovranno attendere un po’, per avere un erede. Hanno voluto proteggere John da Brent e Harry. Sono stati molto gentili e generosi,” sussurrò Clara.

“Chi sono loro?” Domandò Greg.

Clara si mosse a disagio, come se stesse valutando se rispondere o meno.

Greg prese una sedia e si sedette vicino al letto, sempre mantenendo una certa distanza con la paziente, in modo da non incuterle timore: “Clara, mi ascolti, per favore. Anche se John e Sherlock non sono sposati, per noi John è un membro della famiglia. Ha lasciato a Sherlock la propria pietra. Lei sa che cosa significhi, vero? Anche John considera Sherlock come il suo unico e legittimo compagno. Lei sa che cosa sia accaduto a John ed è l’unica che mi possa aiutare a riportarlo alla casa cui appartiene. Ha anche detto che John aspetta un bambino da Sherlock. Un piccolo Holmes. Immagino che lei non voglia che John sia separato da suo figlio. Che il bambino cresca senza il suo papà.”

Clara alzò finalmente la testa. Aveva gli occhi arrossati e le guance rigate di lacrime: “Se vi aiuto, Harry mi porterà via il mio bambino. Mi farà dichiarare incapace e io non rivedrò più mio figlio. Non potete chiedermi di mettermi contro mia moglie, sapendo quale sarebbe il prezzo che dovrei pagare per aiutarvi.”

“So che ha paura, Clara. Capisco che non abbia alcun motivo per credermi, ma non la lasceremo sola. Non permetteremo a Harry di portarle via il suo bambino. Se lei mi dice dove sia John e mi racconta che cosa gli sia successo, dopo che ha ricevuto la telefonata di Brent, mi aiuterà ad arrestare sia sua moglie sia suo suocero. Con loro in prigione, nessuno potrà separarla da suo figlio. Farò in modo che lei sia trasferita in un luogo sicuro, dove nessuno la conosca e la possa rintracciare. Non sentirà più parlare dei Watson. Mi aiuti Clara. Mi aiuti a riunire John e Sherlock. Si aiuti a salvare se stessa da questo matrimonio infelice.”

Clara fissava Greg, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. Insicura su che cosa fosse giusto fare. Spaventata dalle conseguenze delle proprie scelte.

Kelly strinse la mano della donna, attirandone l’attenzione: “Clara, se anche tu non dici nulla a Greg, chi ti garantisce che Harry Watson non fugga, portandoti via il bambino ugualmente? Se aiuti Greg, lui farà in modo che tu e tuo figlio possiate vivere in un luogo sicuro. Insieme. Devi avere fiducia in lui. Lo ho visto aiutare tanti Omega in difficoltà. Non sta cercando di ingannarti. Greg è un uomo che mantiene la propria parola. Aiutalo e vedrai che non te ne pentirai.”

Clara nascose ancora il viso fra le ginocchia, per qualche minuto. Quando lo rialzò, nel suo sguardo c’era una nuova determinazione: “Brent ha costretto John a firmare il contratto come Omega procreatore. Se John non lo avesse fatto, Brent avrebbe violentato lei, ispettore Lestrade. John ha firmato, poi sono andati al Ministero della Famiglia, dove il contratto è stato acquistato da Maximilian Moran, come regalo di nozze per il figlio Sebastian e suo marito James Moriarty.”

“È stata sua moglie a riferirle che cosa sia accaduto?” Domandò Greg.

“No. Io ero lì. Al magazzino. Ho assistito alla scena con i miei occhi,” rispose Clara.

Greg sorrise. Era perfetto. Clara era una testimone diretta. Non si trattava di un sentito dire, quindi il contratto di John era annullabile. Lestrade appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia: “Clara, è disposta a rilasciare una dichiarazione scritta, ora, in modo che possiamo avviare una procedura urgente di annullamento del contratto di John? Kelly e un medico del reparto potrebbero fare da testimoni.”

“Anche subito,” annuì Clara, con un gesto deciso della testa.

“Ho un’ultima domanda. Come hanno fatto Harry e Brent a organizzare tutto questo da soli. Insomma…”

“Non li ritiene abbastanza intelligenti per tenere in scacco i fratelli Holmes, vero?” Ridacchiò Clara.

“Esatto.”

“Ha ragione. Harry ha un complice. Qualcuno che le dice come sia meglio muoversi e che cosa debba fare per depistare le indagini dei fratelli Holmes. Purtroppo, non ho idea di chi sia. Harry contatta questa persona solo per telefono e io non sono autorizzata a rispondere alle sue chiamate. È stato lui a dirle di fuggire, perché stavate arrivando a prenderla. Harry mi ha lasciato indietro, perché ha detto che ero troppo grossa e che avrei rallentato la sua fuga. Mi ha promesso che sarebbe tornata a prendere il bambino, quando fosse stata sicura di non essere ricercata,” Clara concluse con un brivido involontario.

Greg allungò una mano e strinse con dolcezza una di quelle di Clara: “Non deve preoccuparsi. Lei e il suo bambino sarete al sicuro. Harriett Watson non riuscirà mai a trovarvi. Glielo prometto.”

Clara sorrise timidamente. Greg fece un cenno a Kelly, che uscì dalla stanza e tornò dopo qualche minuto con un medico, che aveva un modulo per la deposizione di Clara. Non ci misero molto a trascrivere la testimonianza della paziente, ma a Greg sembrava che il tempo scorresse al rallentatore. Doveva contattare Mycroft. Doveva dirgli del figlio di John e Sherlock. Dovevano trovarli prima che fosse troppo tardi. Prima che una bella notizia potesse trasformarsi in un lungo contenzioso legale.

 

 

Brent Watson scosse la testa per l’ennesima volta. Un ringhio feroce gli uscì dalla gola. Tentò ancora di liberarsi le mani, ma fu inutile. Di nuovo. Doveva proteggere Harry. Lei era la sua bambina. Sua figlia. L’unica persona degna del suo affetto e della sua considerazione. Doveva impedire a quell’animale in giacca e cravatta di Mycroft Holmes di sporcarla. Di contaminarla.

“Allora, caro Brent? Non hai nulla da dirmi?” Domandò Sherlock, osservandosi attentamente le unghie di una mano, come se non le avesse mai viste prima.

“Se fermi tuo fratello, ti dirò tutto, maledetto succhiasangue,” sbottò il licantropo.

“Prima dimmi dove si trovi John. Se quello che mi dirai, mi soddisferà, cercherò di convincere mio fratello a rinunciare al suo piccolo diversivo.”

“L’impiastro ha firmato un contratto come Omega procreatore per dieci anni. Maximilian Moran ha comprato i suoi servizi per il figlio Sebastian. Il giovane Moran ha sempre avuto un debole per John. Sono anni che cerca di portarselo a letto, ma l’impiastro ha sempre fatto il prezioso e non si è mai concesso. Se lo avesse fatto allora, io sarei stato un uomo ricco e non avrei avuto alcun tipo di problema. Visto la cocciutaggine di mio figlio, Maximilian Moran ha tentato di regalarlo al figlio, quando io avevo venduto John a Magnussen. Voleva che Sebastian si divertisse, ma quel maledetto sbirro ha mandato all’aria tutti i suoi piani. Oltre che i miei. Quando ha scoperto che John era tornato a Londra, Moran ha fatto di tutto per averlo. E ci è riuscito. Ora l’impiastro metterà al mondo il suo erede. Sebastian ha mostrato all’impiastro che cosa sia un vero uomo e John ha fatto la sua parte. Sono sicuro che si sia anche divertito ad aprire le gambe e farsi fottere, fino a rimanere incinto, da bravo animaletto quale è,” sogghignò Brent.

Sherlock si irrigidì. L’ira deformò il volto del giovane vampiro, che afferrò il licantropo per la gola. Brent respirava a fatica. L’aria passava a stento attraverso la gola. Il Beta tentava di liberarsi dalla presa del vampiro, ma questa era troppo salda.

“Che cosa stai dicendo, bastardo?” Ringhiò il giovane Holmes.

Prima che Brent perdesse i sensi, Mycroft fece irruzione nella stanza, afferrando il braccio del fratello del minore: “Fermati, Sherlock. Brent ti sta mentendo. Abbiamo registrato l’ultima conversazione fra Brent e Harriett Watson. John aspetta un bambino, ma è _tuo_ figlio, non di Sebastian Moran.”

“Ne sei sicuro?” Chiese Sherlock, senza mollare la presa sul licantropo.

“Sì. Mi ha appena telefonato Greg. Clara Watson ha confermato che John aspetta un bambino da te e ha rilasciato una dichiarazione in cui afferma che John è stato costretto a firmare il contratto. Dobbiamo andare al Ministero della Famiglia, denunciare il ricatto e fare annullare il contratto di John. Dopo, potremo andare a prenderlo e portarlo a casa, in attesa che il piccolo Holmes decida di arrivare.”

Sherlock lasciò il collo di Brent, che iniziò a tossire convulsamente: “Lui non deve passarla liscia.”

“Non accadrà mai. I miei uomini lo porteranno a Scotland Yard, dove sarà arrestato per rapimento e ricatto, tanto per cominciare. Sono sicuro che troveremo altre accuse da aggiungere a queste due. Stavolta lo sbatteranno dentro e butteranno via la chiave. Mi occuperò personalmente che questo accada e farò in modo che non dovremo più avere a che fare con questo… _uomo_.”

“Perché non mi hai detto prima che John aspetta un bambino da me?” Ribatté Sherlock, irritato.

“Perché dovevo essere sicuro che tu fossi lucido, per ottenere da Brent tutte le informazioni di cui avevamo bisogno per salvare John.”

“Non tenermi mai più nascoste delle informazioni riguardanti la _mia_ famiglia, Mycroft. Potrei reagire male,” sibilò il minore degli Holmes.

“Io farò sempre quello che riterrò più opportuno per la salvezza di _ogni membro della nostra famiglia_ ,” il fratello maggiore sostenne lo sguardo del minore senza alcun timore.

I due fratelli si fissarono negli occhi per qualche secondo, fino a quando una voce femminile, molto tranquilla, si intromise nel loro duello silenzioso: “Ho fatto venire qui davanti la sua auto, signore. Ho avvisato l’avvocato di famiglia. L’ispettore Lestrade sta portando la deposizione di Clara Watson al Ministero della Famiglia, dove ci stanno aspettando. Credo che sia il caso di avviarci,” Anthea terminò il proprio rapporto, senza distogliere lo sguardo dallo schermo del proprio cellulare.

I due fratelli fecero entrambi un secco cenno di assenso e uscirono dalla stanza, lasciando Brent Watson nella mani degli uomini di Mycroft.

 

 

C’erano volute ore, prima che i funzionari del Ministero della Famiglia emettessero il decreto di annullamento del contratto di John. Mycroft e Greg avevano faticato a contenere Sherlock e impedirgli di saltare al collo del funzionario licantropo, che non riusciva a credere al coinvolgimento dei Moran in un affare illegale e stava prolungando i tempi del procedimento. Continuava a leggere le carte, incredulo: “Sono solo prove circostanziali. Non potete accusare un uomo come Maximilian Moran di avere comprato un Omega per farlo violentare dal figlio. Stiamo parlando di…”

“Non mi importa di chi stiamo parlando! John porta in grembo mio figlio e io voglio che quel dannato contratto sia annullato. O vuole che io riferisca a sua moglie che lei la tradisce con il suo segretario personale, un giovane vampiro con i capelli tinti biondo platino, cui piace spalmare di marmellata il suo corpo e leccarla fino a farla venire?” Aveva domandato Sherlock, spazientito e in tono sprezzante.

Il licantropo aveva sgranato gli occhi e spalancato la bocca, inorridito e incapace di ribattere. Un silenzio imbarazzato era calato nella stanza.

Il funzionario vampiro si era schiarito la voce: “Non credo che sia necessario coinvolgere altre persone in questa storia. Anche il mio caro collega deve ammettere che il dottor John Watson abbia sottoscritto il contratto contro la propria volontà e che, per tale motivo, debba essere annullato. Avevamo avuto questo dubbio, quando il dottor Watson si era presentato qui con il… _padre_. Purtroppo, non avevamo prove di una coercizione, quindi eravamo stati costretti a dichiarare legale il contratto. Queste prove mettono tutto sotto una luce diversa. Il nostro primo compito è ripristinare la giusta condizione civile del dottor Watson, in modo che l’Omega possa ricongiungersi con il padre del suo bambino. Il coinvolgimento dei Moran nel ricatto è un fatto secondario, che dovrà essere oggetto di una indagine approfondita condotta dagli investigatori del nostro stesso Ministero. Concordi, George?” Aveva concluso, mettendo davanti al collega il decreto di annullamento del contratto di John, affinché lo sottoscrivesse.

Ancora sconvolto, il licantropo aveva finalmente firmato, senza aggiungere una sola parola.

Cercando di celare un sorriso, il funzionario vampiro aveva preso il decreto e si era rivolto a Mycroft: “Ora possiamo andare dai Moran. Il signor Sherlock Holmes è autorizzato a portare via dalla villa il dottor John Watson. Darò disposizioni per la preparazione dell’autorizzazione alle nozze. Se per voi va bene…”

“Sarebbe perfetto,” aveva annuito Mycroft, soddisfatto.

 

 

Il tragitto in auto era stato un’agonia per Sherlock. Il tempo si era dilatato. Arrivati alla villa, il giovane vampiro non aveva atteso che la macchina si fermasse completamente ed era sceso, correndo verso la dependance. Non vedeva l’ora di riabbracciare John. Le informazioni di Anthea erano sempre perfettamente attendibili. La casetta dell’Omega si trovava dove indicavano le planimetrie della villa. Sherlock non era interessato a sapere come la vampira avesse avuto quell’informazione così riservata. Lui aveva trovato il suo John. E tanto gli importava. Aveva sentito una parte del colloquio fra John e Sebastian. Il suo cuore si era riempito di gioia quando aveva sentito John ribattere a Sebastian che non aveva perso la fiducia che aveva sempre riposto in Sherlock. _“Il mio coraggioso John, capace di tenere testa a chiunque,”_ aveva sorriso fra sé e sé. Una rabbia cieca era cresciuta nel profondo del vampiro alle minacce che Moran aveva rivolto all’Omega. Era entrato nella dependance, pronto a fare pezzi il licantropo che gli aveva sottratto il suo compagno, mettendo in pericolo il suo bambino.

 

_Ora…_

 

Il vampiro e il licantropo si fronteggiarono per qualche secondo. Ringhi gutturali e profondi uscirono dalle gole di entrambi, decisi a non tirarsi indietro. A non lasciare che il rivale si impossessasse dell’oggetto del proprio amore. A dimostrare a John che erano disposti a qualsiasi cosa per lui. A lottare per la propria felicità.

Con piccoli passi guardinghi, Sherlock e Sebastian si mossero, allontanandosi da John e formando un cerchio invisibile, un campo ideale per lo scontro. Con gli artigli sfoderati e le zanne scoperte, entrambi pronti a scagliarsi contro il rivale, i due contendenti si bloccarono al suono di un lamento flebile. All’unisono di voltarono verso John, che si sorreggeva il ventre: “Mi dispiace interrompere questo sfoggio di testosterone, ma il bambino ha deciso che non ha più intenzione di attendere. Vuole nascere. Ora. Qualcuno potrebbe chiamare un’ambulanza?” Domandò, con una smorfia di dolore sul volto.

Sherlock e Sebastian lo fissarono a occhi spalancati. Artigli e zanne rientrarono nei loro nascondigli, inutili per aiutare un bambino che aveva deciso di venire alla luce. Nessuno dei due contendenti, però, si mosse. Entrambi erano paralizzati dalla sorpresa e dalla paura di non sapere che cosa fare per permettere a quel piccolo e meraviglioso miracolo, che era la vita, di completare il proprio percorso.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
>  
> 
> Non so se abbiate notato quanto io sia stata buona. Evidentemente il Natale ha influenzato la mia predisposizione d’animo. A parte un po’ di turpiloquio, non ho fatto male a nessuno. Sento l’aureola sulla mia testa.
> 
> Grazie a chi abbia letto e per i kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> Le recensioni sono sempre benvenute.
> 
> Auguri di Buon Natale a tutti quanti.
> 
> Il piccolo Holmes vi aspetta sabato prossimo.
> 
> Ciao!


	4. Lies or Truth

Il sole splendeva su Londra, illuminando la vigilia di Natale, accompagnando i londinesi negli ultimi acquisti e i turisti nella scoperta della capitale inglese. La temperatura era gelida, ma nessuno voleva rinunciare a godersi l’inusuale bella giornata. Tutti erano pronti per la sera, che li avrebbe accolti nelle chiese e nelle case, per trascorrere la notte a pregare o a festeggiare insieme alle persone amate. Le prime nuvole avevano iniziato a comparire nel cielo azzurro, preannunciando la neve, attesa a imbiancare le strade, i tetti e i parchi, rendendo ancora più magica la notte della vigilia di Natale.

Nella dependance dei Moran, però, nessuno pensava alla festa imminente. La tensione provocata dal duello all’ultimo sangue, che sembrava inevitabile, fra Sherlock Holmes e Sebastian Moran era scomparsa improvvisamente, nel momento in cui John Watson aveva attirato l’attenzione dei due contendenti, annunciando che stava per partorire.

Tutto si era fermato. Paralizzato dalla consapevolezza che una nuova vita aveva deciso di affrontare il mondo, lasciando il caldo e sicuro rifugio del ventre in cui era cresciuta fino a quel momento.

 

 

**Lies or Truth**

 

 

John aveva appoggiato una mano alla sedia a dondolo, mentre con l’altra si teneva il basso ventre. Il viso era contorto in una smorfia di dolore, ma la voce era rilassata e quasi allegra: “Se uno di voi due chiamasse un’ambulanza, mi farebbe un grosso piacere.”

Né Sherlock né Sebastian si mossero, completamente impreparati a quello che stava accadendo.

“Che cosa sta succedendo?” Domandò una voce maschile, preoccupata e tesa.

John alzò gli occhi verso la porta d’ingresso e, con suo grande sollievo, vide che Gregory Lestrade stava entrando nella dependance, seguito da Mycroft Holmes. L’ispettore non ebbe bisogno di spiegazioni e reagì prontamente: “Anthea faccia venire l’ambulanza, presto! John sta per partorire!” Urlò, voltandosi appena sopra la propria spalla. Senza aggiungere altro, si precipitò a fianco del giovane Omega e lo aiutò a sdraiarsi sul divano, che si trovava poco distante dalla sedia a dondolo.

“Grazie al cielo sei qui, Greg. Ho chiesto aiuto a Sherlock e a Sebastian, ma nessuno dei due si è mosso. Sembra che fossero prontissimi a sbranarsi a vicenda, ma che non sappiano come comportarsi con un semplice parto,” borbottò John, in tono incredulo.

“Ordinaria amministrazione, John. Quando il bambino sarà nato, usciremo a bere qualcosa insieme e ti racconterò come si sia comportato My, quando ho partorito io. Due volte. Per quanto siano intelligenti e forti, davanti a un parto Alfa e Beta sembrano tutti incapaci di intendere e volere,” sogghignò Greg, sollevando la maglia di John e abbassando i pantaloni, così da liberare il ventre da ogni ostacolo.

Gli Omega, sia maschi sia femmine, erano dotati di una fessura che attraversava orizzontalmente metà del corpo, nella parte alta del ventre, appena sotto la gabbia toracica. Quando non erano in stato interessante, la fessura era chiusa e non sembrava altro che una ruga, un po’ più pronunciata delle altre. All’avvicinarsi del parto, il centro della fessura iniziava a dilatarsi. Il feto si spostava verso l’uscita, aiutato dai massaggi, che venivano fatti al basso ventre dell’Omega da parte dei medici, e dalle spinte provocate dal contrarsi dei muscoli del papà al passaggio del piccolo.

Greg aveva liberato il ventre e osservò la fessura, con un sorriso soddisfatto: “Si sta aprendo. Come vanno le contrazioni?”

“Una ogni dieci minuti, circa,” rispose John, massaggiandosi il basso ventre.

“L’ambulanza sta entrando nel parco. Fra pochi minuti sarà qui,” li informò Anthea.

Greg guardò in direzione del giovane cognato, ancora imbambolato al centro della stanza: “Potresti dare una mano, sai, Sherlock? Questo è anche _tuo_ figlio,” lo apostrofò, in tono divertito.

Il giovane vampiro si riscosse e corse accanto a John, inginocchiandosi al suo fianco: “Che cosa posso fare? Ti fa molto male?”

John gli sorrise dolcemente, accarezzandogli una guancia: “Non fa troppo male, non ti preoccupare. Potresti massaggiare il basso ventre? Dovresti metterti fra le mie gambe, mettere le mani al centro e fare leggeri movimenti verso l’esterno, cercando di spingere delicatamente il piccolo verso l’alto,” spiegò, in tono basso.

Sherlock annuì e fece quello che John gli aveva chiesto: “Così va bene?” Domandò, dopo alcuni massaggi.

“Perfetto,” rispose John, facendo respiri profondi e regolari.

“Bene. Andrà tutto bene. Non permetterò mai più a nessuno di portarti via da me. Vi proteggerò. Entrambi. Sempre. Tu mi vuoi ancora sposare, vero John?” Mormorò Sherlock, tutto d’un fiato.

“Ho firmato il contratto come procreatore,” sospirò il dottore, facendo una smorfia di dolore, a causa di una contrazione.

“Il contratto è stato annullato e al Ministero della Famiglia stanno già preparando le carte per il vostro matrimonio,” intervenne Greg, prendendo le mani di John e lasciando che lui stringesse, all’apice della contrazione.

Il corpo di John si rilassò e lui annuì: “Bene. Bene. – guardò Sherlock, che lo stava fissando, in ansiosa attesa di una risposta – Se hai dei dubbi sul fatto che ti voglia sposare, fatteli passare. Non ti libererai di me… di noi… tanto facilmente, signor Holmes.”

Il viso di Sherlock si distese in un caldo sorriso: “Né tu… né voi due… vi libererete di me troppo facilmente, dottor Watson.”

Un’altra contrazione strappò un urlo di dolore a John, che strinse le mani di Greg spasmodicamente.

“Il piccolo ha proprio fretta di nascere. Tutti uguali, questi Holmes. Vogliono sempre distinguersi dagli altri,” ridacchiò l’ispettore, sorridendo al marito, che assisteva alla scena in disparte, quasi a disagio.

Greg inclinò la testa di lato: “Tranquillo, My. Stavolta non tocca a te entrare in sala parto. I cognati non sono ammessi, salvo in casi veramente eccezionali,” lo apostrofò in tono divertito.

Mycroft lanciò al marito uno sguardo offeso: “Non avrei problemi ad aiutare John, se fosse necessario,” ribatté, stizzito.

“Come no. Ricordo bene la nascita di Philo… per non parlare di quella di Ellery… Potrei raccontare tutto a tuo fratello. Sarebbe molto istruttivo, per lui, su che cosa non si debba fare, quando ci si trova in sala parto,” Greg canzonò ancora il marito.

Prima che Mycroft potesse ribattere, due infermieri entrarono nella dependance, portando una barella: “Come andiamo qui?” Chiese il più anziano dei due, inginocchiandosi di fianco a John e mettendo un rilevatore di segni vitali all’indice della mano dell’Omega.

“In questo momento, le contrazioni sono una ogni cinque minuti,” riferì Greg.

“Primo parto?” Domandò sempre lo stesso infermiere, osservando la pressione.

“Sì,” rispose John.

“I primogeniti hanno sempre fretta, quasi pensassero di essere in ritardo a qualche appuntamento. Comunque, la pressione e il ritmo cardiaco sono nella norma. Possiamo caricarla in ambulanza e portarla in ospedale.”

“Al Bart’s. L’andrologo del dottor Watson vi sta già aspettando,” intervenne Anthea.

“Che Bart’s sia,” sorrise l’infermiere.

L’altro infermiere avvicinò la barella al divano. Con l’aiuto di Sherlock, i due infermieri trasferirono John sul lettino, accertandosi che fosse in una posizione comoda.

 

 

Gli infermieri stavano per uscire dalla dependance con il partoriente, quando James Moriarty, sconvolto, fece irruzione nella stanza. Le zanne scoperte e gli artigli sfoderati, Jim si lanciò contro il marito, ringhiando furiosamente: “TU! MALEDETTO! LO HAI FATTO UCCIDERE!”

Sebastian riuscì a evitare l’assalto e si mise in posizione di difesa, completamente frastornato: “Che cosa ti prende? Chi avrei fatto uccidere?”

Greg, con una mossa rapida, afferrò James per le braccia e lo bloccò, con l’aiuto di un poliziotto, arrivato di corsa insieme al piccolo licantropo moro: “Era al telefono con la madre, quando ha riattaccato e si è precipitato fuori dalla villa, correndo furiosamente verso la dependance. Non ho sentito che cosa si siano detti, ma è stata la telefonata a scatenare la sua rabbia,” riferì l’agente, parlando rapidamente.

“Portate via John, svelti! Non è questo il posto adatto per partorire. E tu sta fermo!” Ordinò l’ispettore, stringendo con forza Jim, che cercava di liberarsi dalla stretta ferrea dei due poliziotti.

“AVEVA DATO LA SUA PAROLA! NON VI AVREBBE MAI DENUNCIATI! PERCHÉ NON VI SIETE FIDATI, BASTARDI! IO HO LE PROVE! IO VI ROVINO! VI MANDO IN GALERA PER IL RESTO DEI VOSTRI GIORNI!” Gridava Moriarty, stravolto, tendendo gli artigli verso il marito, come se volesse ucciderlo.

“Tu sei pazzo, James. Non so di che cosa tu stia parlando,” sibilò Sebastian.

Gli infermieri portarono la barella fuori dalla dependance e la caricarono in ambulanza. Sherlock li seguì, sedendosi accanto a John e tenendogli la mano, mentre l’infermiere più anziano si posizionava fra le sue gambe e gli massaggiava il ventre. Il giovane vampiro non provava alcuna curiosità verso la tragedia familiare che coinvolgeva Sebastian e James. Ogni suo pensiero andava a John e al nascituro, ai quali voleva garantire la massima sicurezza, cura e protezione. L’ambulanza partì a sirene spiegate, dirigendosi verso l’ospedale, incurante di ciò che si stava lasciando alle spalle.

Moriarty smise di lottare, impossibilitato a liberarsi. La furia abbandonò il suo corpo, rendendo le gambe instabili e incapaci di sorreggerlo. I poliziotti lo trattennero ancora per le braccia. Stavolta, però, per non farlo cadere.

“Mio padre. Avete ucciso mio padre,” mormorò, con un filo di voce appena udibile.

“Tuo padre è morto?” Domandò Sebastian, sorpreso e sconvolto.

“Non  fare finta di non saperlo! Siete stati tu e tuo padre a farlo uccidere. Doveva sembrare un incidente stradale, ma il vostro sicario è stato maldestro. La polizia ha scoperto subito che l’auto era stata sabotata. Voi Moran ci avete sempre guardato dall’alto in basso, come se ci foste superiori, come se noi Moriarty non fossimo altro che scarafaggi da schiacciare. Siete stati costretti ad accondiscendere al nostro matrimonio per salvarvi la faccia dal dichiarare bancarotta, ma avete aspettato il momento migliore per liberarvi di mio padre. Avete già organizzato anche la _mia_ dipartita? Quale tipo di _incidente_ hai pensato per me, Sebastian? Quanto tempo avresti ancora atteso prima di liberarti di me? Sei riuscito ad avere John, finalmente. Con la mia morte, avresti avuto gioco facile a costringerlo a sposarti, vero?” Riprese James, in tono velenoso.

“Né io né mio padre abbiamo mai pensato di eliminare te o tuo padre. Siete _voi_ , che vi sentite inferiori a noi, che anelate a ottenere lo stesso rispetto che gli altri ci dimostrano. Siete _voi_ che ci invidiate e disprezzate. Noi non abbiamo alcun motivo per desiderare la vostra morte. A differenza di te, James, io ho accettato il nostro matrimonio e sono pronto a onorarlo fino in fondo. È vero. Ho chiesto a John di diventare il mio concubino, ma lo ho fatto per salvarlo da un futuro di umiliazione e dolore, perché non meritava quello che Brent gli aveva riservato. Non ho mai nemmeno pensato al divorzio. _Io_ mantengo la mia parola,” ribatté Moran, in tono secco.

“Perché lo avete ucciso? Lui non vi avrebbe mai traditi! Vi aveva dato la _sua parola d’onore_ … vi aveva giurato che non avrebbe mai rivelato i vostri sporchi affari a nessuno. Non gli avete creduto, vero?  Avete pensato che la parola di un Moriarty non valesse nulla, che un Moriarty non avesse alcun onore e che alla prima occasione vi avremmo venduti al miglior offerente. È per questo che lo avete ucciso…” continuò Jim, imperterrito e implicabile, ignorando le parole del marito.

“Tu non sai quello che dici… il dolore ti sta facendo straparlare… Jim smettila subito…”

“Bastardi. Tu e Maximilian pensavate di chiudergli la bocca per sempre, ma mio padre non si fidava di voi e mi ha affidato tutte le prove dei vostri crimini. _Io_ _ho tutto_. _Io_ ho le ricevute delle transazioni finanziarie che avete effettuato per comprare John all’asta organizzata da Charles Augustus Magnussen. _Io_ _vi rovinerò_ ,” James finì la frase con un ringhio feroce.

Sebastian sbiancò. Spalancò la bocca, ma dalla gola non uscì un solo suono. Il licantropo dagli occhi verdi era sopraffatto dall’enormità e dalla mostruosità delle accuse che James aveva mosso contro lui e suo padre. Moran scosse la testa, cercando di schiarirsi le idee e spostando lo sguardo dal marito a Lestrade e al maggiore degli Holmes, per cercare di convincerli della sua innocenza: “Non è vero! Non potete credere a una sola parola di quello che sta dicendo questo… questo… folle! Lo vedete anche voi che sta mentendo spudoratamente!” Sbottò, infine.

Greg e Mycroft fissavano Sebastian senza dire una parola. Lo sguardo dei due uomini era imperscrutabile e non lasciava trapelare quello che pensavano.

Moriarty si voltò verso Mycroft, rivolgendosi a lui in tono accorato: “Non sto mentendo. _Dovete credermi_.”

“Che cosa le ha raccontato suo padre, signor Moriarty?” Domandò Mycroft, in tono pratico.

“Alcuni anni fa, mio padre ha casualmente scoperto che Maximilian Moran aveva comprato John da Magnussen, perché voleva regalarlo a Sebastian. Il vecchio Moran ha sempre saputo quanto Seb fosse ossessionato da John e voleva che il figlio potesse soddisfare i propri capricci, senza badare troppo alla forma. Mio padre è riuscito a entrare in possesso delle matrici originali delle transazioni finanziarie che collegavano i Moran alle società fantasma, create appositamente per nascondere i loro sporchi traffici.”

“Perché non lo ha denunciato alla polizia?” Intervenne Greg.

“Mio padre avrebbe dovuto denunciare tutto alla polizia, è vero, ma ha pensato che i Moran, con le loro conoscenze, ne sarebbero usciti puliti ugualmente, mentre lui avrebbe potuto ottenere una posizione sociale migliore per me. Lo ha fatto solo per me, capite? Voleva che un Moriarty fosse finalmente accolto con tutti gli onori a corte e nell’alta società inglese. E mio padre ha scelto me. Ha voluto farmi questo dono. Se avessi saputo come sarebbe finita… quale prezzo mio padre avrebbe pagato per offrirmi questa felicità effimera e vanesia… non avrei mai accettato…” la voce di James si incrinò. Il licantropo abbassò gli occhi e passò velocemente un dito sotto gli occhi, come per scacciare una lacrima che osava mostrare il dolore per la perdita subita.

“Chiudi la bocca e smettila di riversare calunnie sulla mia famiglia!” Ringhió Sebastian, ma non ottenne nulla, perché Jim riprese a parlare, con voce ferma e sicura: “Mio padre ha ricattato Maximilian Moran per costringerlo ad accettare le nozze fra me e Seb. Anche se non sarebbero finiti in galera, la loro immagine di famiglia irreprensibile e impeccabile non sarebbe uscita immacolata dallo scandalo provocato dalla pubblicazione di quei documenti. Inoltre, mio padre ha pagato molti dei debiti contratti dal fratello di Maximilian, che rischiavano di mandare la famiglia in bancarotta.”

“Signor Moriarty, capisce che quello che sta ammettendo fa di suo padre un complice dei Moran?” Lo interruppe Mycroft.

“Cerchi di capire, signor Holmes. Mio padre non voleva fare nulla di male, se non ottenere un futuro migliore per me. I Moran si sono sempre sentiti superiori a tutti e non si sarebbero mai abbassati ad accondiscendere a un matrimonio fra le nostre famiglie, se non fossero stati costretti.”

“Da quanto tempo è al corrente di tutto?” Chiese Greg.

“Pochi giorni fa mi sono lamentato con mio padre del fatto che Seb mi trascurasse per trascorrere tutto il suo tempo con John. È stato allora che mio padre mi ha rivelato i retroscena del mio matrimonio. Mi ha anche confessato di temere per la propria vita. Sapeva di che cosa fossero veramente capaci questi bastardi, dietro la loro apparente cordialità ed eleganza, così mi ha consegnato la chiave di una cassetta di sicurezza, in cui ha nascosto tutto. Accompagnatemi nella banca in cui si trova la cassetta e vi darò tutto. Voi potrete usare quelle carte per mettere fine ai misfatti dei Moran. A voi crederanno. E questi assassini non oseranno toccarvi.”

“STA MENTENDO!” Ruggì Sebastian, con i pugni chiusi e pronto a slanciarsi contro il marito.

“Fermo dove sei, Sebastian Moran. Non fare un solo passo in più. Mettiti in ginocchio, con i piedi incrociati e le mani dietro la testa,” ordinò Greg, scostando il cappotto beige e appoggiando la mano sulla pistola. Istintivamente, l’ispettore si era spostato fra Moran e Moriarty, in modo che nessuno dei due potesse aggredire l’altro senza che lui potesse impedirlo.

Sebastian si bloccò: “Non potete credere… voi non… penserete…” sussurrò, con un filo di voce, incredulo.

“Mi dovete proteggere o uccideranno anche me, come hanno fatto con mio padre,” supplicò James, indietreggiando spaventato verso Mycroft.

“Fai quello che ti ho detto. Non farmelo ripetere, figliolo,” insisté Greg, rivolto a Sebastian.

Moran scosse di nuovo la testa, disperato: “Vi state sbagliando. State commettendo un grosso errore. Non dovete credere alle parole di quel piccolo infido profittatore. Né io né mio padre abbiamo mai fatto del male a John o lo abbiamo trattato come un oggetto. Chiedetelo a lui. Domandatelo a John! Anche lui lo confermerà. Vi dirà che lo abbiamo sempre rispettato. E protetto. Se mai qualcuno ha cercato di fare del male a John, quelli sono stati proprio James e suo padre. Parlate con John!”

“In questo momento, John ha altro cui pensare. Gli parleremo, comunque, appena sarà possibile. Intanto, figliolo, non costringermi a usare la forza. A causa delle accuse che tuo marito ti ha rivolto, ti devo porre in stato di fermo. Quando saremo in centrale, potrai chiamare un avvocato e controbattere a tutte le accuse che ti sono state rivolte. Ora, però, lascia che ti metta le manette. Non opporre resistenza o sarà peggio per te,” intimò Lestrade.

Sebastian continuò a scuotere la testa, ma eseguì gli ordini dell’ispettore. Greg si posizionò alle spalle di Moran e lo ammanettò.

Un lampo di trionfo attraversò gli occhi di James Moriarty, ma nessuno lo notò, perché tutti osservavano Sebastian Moran, per accertarsi che non tentasse di fuggire.

“Portatelo a Scotland Yard e procedete a regolarizzare il fermo. Fate lo stesso con Maximilian Moran. Intanto che voi espletate queste pratiche formali, mio marito ed io andiamo al Bart’s a conoscere il nuovo piccolo Holmes. Che ne dici, My?” sorrise Greg.

“Concordo. Signor Moriarty, credo che sia il caso che lei ci consegni i documenti che incriminano i Moran e che dice di possedere, così potremo valutarli. Potrebbe andare, ora, a ritirarli dalla banca con la mia assistente,” propose il maggiore degli Holmes, scrutando James, come se volesse leggergli la mente.

Sebastian era stato preso in consegna da un paio di poliziotti e passò accanto al marito. Lo sguardo che gli rivolse avrebbe potuto incenerirlo, ma James lo sostenne, con determinazione, osservandolo mentre Seb veniva portato via.

“Sono pronto,” ribatté Jim, infine, in tono deciso.

“Mi faccia sapere del piccolo, signore,” annuì la vampira.

“Certamente,” promise Mycroft.

Nella piccola casetta rimasero solo Mycroft e Greg.

“Che cosa pensi di questa storia, My?”

Il maggiore degli Holmes si prese qualche secondo, prima di rispondere: “Vediamo che cosa siano questi documenti tanto sbandierati da Moriarty, poi ti dirò che idea io mi sia fatto di tutta questa storia.”

“Non credi a James Moriarty?”

Mycroft strinse gli occhi e le labbra: “Non so. Ho una strana sensazione, ma non riesco a identificarla. Per ora. Sentiamo anche quello che avrà da dire John. Ora, però, andiamo a conoscere il nuovo membro della famiglia Holmes. Se tanto mi dà tanto, arriveremo in ospedale che il piccolo sarà già nato,” sorrise al marito.

“Sicuramente. Voi Holmes siete sempre imprevedibili e desiderosi di tutte le attenzioni,” sogghignò Greg.

Mycroft e Greg si presero per mano, per andare verso l’auto, che li avrebbe portati in ospedale da Sherlock e John.

La dependance si svuotò. Il silenzio venne riempito dal canto curioso degli uccelli e dal vento, che aveva ripreso a soffiare fra le alte fronde degli alberi, gelido, mentre il cielo si annuvolava sempre di più. I primi timidi fiocchi di neve si erano moltiplicati, trasformandosi in una fitta nevicata, pronta a coprire la città con la sua coltre candida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> So che tutti vi aspettavate che in questo capitolo nascesse il piccolo Holmes. Vi confesso che lo pensavo persino io. Poi il racconto mi ha preso la mano e il capitolo è diventato troppo lungo, per i miei gusti, così ho deciso di dividerlo in due. Il piccolo farà il suo trionfale ingresso nella famiglia Holmes la prossima settimana.  
> Inoltre… lo so. Mi sono inventata un po’ di fisiologia Omega. Mi sono presa un po’ (o forse anche più di un po’) di libertà “medica”. Spero che a nessuno sia dispiaciuto. Questo è un AU con Vampiri, Licantropi e Omega, quindi mi è sembrato abbastanza lecito potermi inventare una fisiologia particolare per i procreatori, ispirandomi vagamente ai canguri.
> 
> Grazie a chi abbia letto fino a qui e per i kudos.  
> Thanks to mymycgreg for comment.
> 
> Come sempre, le recensioni sono gradite e benvenute.
> 
> La nascita del piccolo Holmes vi attende sabato prossimo, in questo stesso luogo.
> 
> Auguro a tutti un meraviglioso 2018, che vi porti tutto quello che desiderate.
> 
> Ciao!


	5. A te

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE  
> Sono monotona con tutti questi attenzione, lo so, ma portate pazienza. Io scrivo fan fiction per divertirmi e per cercare di far divertire gli altri. Alcune situazioni potrebbero risultare disturbanti e non vorrei mai che ciò accadesse a tradimento. Per questo preferisco sempre mettere gli avvisi, anche se ad alcuni potrebbero sembrare superflui o ridondanti.  
> Questa è una Omegaverse. Caratteristica delle Omegaverse è che anche gli uomini (gli Omega) possano essere ingravidati e partorire. In questo caso, John è incinto e il piccolo Holmes ha deciso di venire al mondo. Nel capitolo che segue, vi sarà la descrizione, anche se non lunghissima, di un parto maschile. Ricordate, comunque, che in questa serie gli Omega, sia maschi sia femmine, hanno una fisiologia particolare.  
> Ciò può suonare strano, ma questo è.  
> Lettore avvisato…
> 
> Buona lettura a chi prosegua ;-)

 

  

L’ambulanza sfrecciava veloce per le strade di Londra, portando il giovane partoriente verso l’ospedale, dove una nuova vita avrebbe fatto la sua comparsa nel mondo. Il suono lamentoso della sirena avvertiva tutti di lasciare libera la strada, perché un piccolo essere aveva fretta di nascere e di incontrare coloro che lo avevano concepito. La splendente luce del sole, che aveva rallegrato la mattina, era scomparsa, sostituita da dense nuvole bianche. I primi fiocchi di neve stavano scendendo, danzando pigramente al suono di una musica che nessuno sentiva, ma che dirigeva i loro leggeri movimenti.

John era sdraiato sulla lettiga, gli occhi chiusi a causa del dolore provocato dalle contrazioni, sempre più frequenti. La fronte imperlata di sudore. Le labbra, leggermente socchiuse, respiravano affannosamente.

Sherlock sedeva accanto a lui, in silenzio. Osservava attentamente ogni smorfia di John e ogni espressione dell’infermiere. Non aveva bisogno di fare domande per sapere che le cose stavano procedendo bene. Il linguaggio corporeo dell’infermiere era chiaro e lampante. L’uomo, un Beta di circa quaranta anni, molto esperto e sicuro di sé, era rilassato e tranquillo. Niente lo preoccupava, di ciò che stava accadendo. John era più teso, ma non era strano. Era la prima volta che partoriva. Per quanto, come medico, sapesse esattamente che cosa stesse succedendo e come le cose si sarebbero evolute, era diverso conoscere qualcosa intellettualmente dal subirla. Ogni volta che sentiva una contrazione, John stringeva la mano di Sherlock con tanta forza, che il vampiro si meravigliava del fatto che non si fosse rotto qualche osso. Oppure era accaduto e lui non se ne era ancora reso conto. Anche questo, però, non era rilevante. Se stringere la mano serviva a John per alleviare il dolore, che provava, o sentire conforto, Sherlock non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro. John stava sopportando dolori che lui poteva solo immaginare, ma non certo condividere. Se anche l’Omega gli avesse rotto qualche ossicino, per Sherlock non aveva alcuna importanza. Questo era tutto ciò che lui poteva fare, mentre il miracolo della vita si sotto i suoi occhi. E non si sarebbe sottratto a quell’esperienza per nulla al mondo.

**A te**

L’ambulanza arrivò finalmente al Bart’s. L’andrologo andò incontro alla barella, sorridendo a John: “Dottor Watson! Che piacere rivederla. Giusto in tempo per l’arrivo di un nuovo piccolo Holmes. Pronto a farlo venire al mondo?” Domandò, mentre consultava la cartella clinica, compilata dall’infermiere.

“Credo di non avere molta scelta,” rispose John, digrignando i denti. Nonostante la temperatura fosse molto bassa, John continuava a sudare. Ed era stanco. Le contrazioni erano frequenti e spossanti.

“I parametri vitali sia suoi sia del bambino sono buoni. Ha già deciso il nome?”

John si irrigidì, ma non per un dolore fisico. Lanciò un’occhiata al medico, poi a Sherlock: “Non conosco il sesso. Non ho voluto saperlo…” confessò, imbarazzato.

Il medico appoggiò una mano su un braccio di John, rassicurante: “Non ti preoccupare, John… posso chiamarti John? Sono molti i futuri genitori che preferiscono  non sapere il sesso del nascituro. Sembra che lasciare questa conoscenza nel limbo renda l’esperienza ancora più magica. Andiamo a far nascere questo pargolo, così potrete cercare un bel nome da dargli… o darle.”

La barella era arrivata in sala parto. John venne posizionato sul lettino, leggermente inclinato all’indietro. Le gambe aperte furono appoggiate ai sostegni laterali del letto e un’infermiera gli sfilò la camicia, per liberare la fessura del parto, mentre Sherlock si mise dietro la testa del giovane Omega, prendendogli entrambe le mani.

“La fessura è completamente aperta. Il piccolo ha veramente tanta fretta. John, ascoltami bene. Un paio di spinte, non di più. E vedrai la testa del piccolo. Sei pronto?”

La risposta fu un urlo. Sherlock tenne strette le mani di John, malgrado il dolore.

“Stai andando bene, John. Sei bravo. Lo so che sei stanco, ma basta un altro piccolo sforzo. Alla prossima contrazione, spingi forte. Capito?” Lo confortò il medico, continuando a massaggiare il ventre dell’Omega dal basso verso l’alto, attenuando l’indolenzimento provocato dalle fitte.

“Io sono qui, John. Vedo qualcosa, sai? Potrebbero essere i suoi capelli,” sussurrò Sherlock nell’orecchio del compagno.

“Di che colore sono?” Domandò John.

“Scuri.”

“Spero tanto che ti assomigli.”

“Io spero che abbia preso tutto da te. Ti amo, John,” mormorò Sherlock.

“Anche io ti amo, Sherlock.”

Un’altra fitta interruppe lo scambio fra i due amanti. John urlò, ma si udì un’altra voce, insieme alla sua. Flebile, ma decisa.

L’andrologo si spostò di fianco a John e gli passò le mani vicino alla fessura: “Forza piccolo… vieni fuori… hai avuto tanta fretta… ti vuoi fermare proprio adesso?”

Un’ultima fitta e il pianto del piccolo divenne forte e arrabbiato.

“Eccoti qui!” Esclamò il medico, estraendo il neonato dal ventre del papà e sollevandolo in aria. John e Sherlock videro un piccolo essere umano con i capelli neri, gli occhi e i pugni chiusi, che urlava rabbiosamente per essere stato portato in un luogo grande e freddo. Un’infermiera arrivò con un asciugamano, in cui avvolse il neonato e lo portò al lavatoio, dove lo lavò con cura. Lo avvolse in un altro asciugamano pulito e lo riportò verso il lettino, dai genitori in trepidante attesa.

L’andrologo aveva finito di visitare John e gli sorrise, soddisfatto: “Immagino che tu sia stanco, ma va tutto bene. Un po’ di riposo e starai meglio di prima.”

“Ecco qui la vostra piccola Omega,” sorrise l’infermiera, depositando delicatamente la piccola sul petto nudo del papà.

John la strinse a sé con dolcezza e guardò Sherlock. L’espressione sul viso del vampiro era indecifrabile. Fissava la figlia e il compagno con i pugni chiusi e gli occhi spalancati.

Il sorriso svanì dal volto di John: “Sei deluso?”

Sherlock si riscosse, come se fosse stato lontano: “Che cosa?”

“Sei deluso,” constatò John con un sospiro.

“Deluso? Da che cosa?” Domandò il vampiro, confuso.

“Tuo fratello ha avuto due figli. Due maschi. Due Alfa. Due vampiri. Io ti ho dato una femmina. Omega, oltretutto. Immagino che non sia quello che ti aspettavi,” spiegò John, accarezzando la testa della figlia.

“Cosa… NO! Nonononono… non pensarlo nemmeno per scherzo… io non sono deluso… sono… esterrefatto… guardala John… non è la cosa più bella che tu abbia mai visto in vita tua? E l’hai fatta tu…”

“L’abbiamo fatta noi,” lo corresse John, che aveva ritrovato il sorriso.

“Noi… non è terrorizzante? Sapere che abbiamo delle responsabilità verso questa piccola e meravigliosa creatura. Dovremo allevarla, educarla, insegnarle come si affronti la vita. Le gioie. Le delusioni. Che cosa vuoi che mi importi che non sia un vampiro o un maschio? È la _nostra_ _bambina_ … _nostra_ … Una piccola stupenda Omega. La _nostra_ piccola stupenda Omega. Dovremo aprire un negozio di saponi,” ribatté Sherlock, in tono entusiasta.

“Un negozio di saponi?” Ripeté John, spiazzato.

“Sì, certo. Nostra figlia è bellissima e avrà molti spasimanti. Troppi. Hai idea di quanti me ne piaceranno?”

“Pochi?” Rispose John, aggrottando la fronte, disordinato dal discorso dell’Alfa.

“Nessuno,” affermò Sherlock, in tono secco.

“Scusa, Sherlock, ma io sono veramente molto stanco e non riesco a capire che cosa tu voglia dire. Perché dovremo aprire un negozio di saponi?”

“Perché dovrò eliminare tutti quegli stupidi ragazzini innamorati che infastidiranno la nostra bambina. Non potrò seppellirli in giardino! Ci vorrebbe qualcosa di enorme, come un parco nazionale. No no. Li avvelenerò e li trasformerò in sapone, che poi venderemo ai turisti. Non credi che sia una soluzione perfetta?”

“SHERLOCK!” Sbottò John, scandalizzato, mentre l’andrologo e le infermiere ridacchiavano divertiti.

“Che cosa ho detto di sbagliato?” Chiese Sherlock, alzando le spalle.

“Tu non puoi programmare una serie di omicidi come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo!”

L’andrologo mise una mano sulla spalla di John: “Questa è la normale reazione di un padre alla nascita di un figlio o di una figlia Omega. Se non altro lui è stato originale. Di solito gli altri dicono che spareranno ai pretendenti della figlia o li accoltelleranno o li faranno a pezzi o li impiccheranno. È la prima volta che qualcuno pensa a un avvelenamento e alla saponificazione. Idea geniale, se posso permettermi.”

“Non gli dia corda o lo farà davvero,” brontolò John.

“Chi ti dice che non lo farò?” Domandò Sherlock, con un sorriso irriverente.

“Tuo fratello Mycroft non ti permetterà di diventare un serial killer,” sospirò John, esausto.

“My sarà il mio primo complice… ma ne parleremo in un’altra occasione. Sei molto stanco, John?” La voce del vampiro divenne un sussurro dolce.

“Abbastanza,” sorrise John, sfinito.

“Anche questo è normale. Ora portiamo la piccola a fare gli esami del sangue, per certificare la paternità di Sherlock. Intanto, tu potrai riposare per un’oretta, John, prima che vostra figlia sia portata nella tua stanza,” li informò l’andrologo.

“Grazie,” annuì John, lasciando che l’infermeria riprendesse la bambina.

 

 

John era stato portato in una stanza privata e stava dormendo, sorvegliato da Sherlock che, seduto in modo scomposto su una poltroncina accanto al letto dell’Omega, non lo aveva lasciato nemmeno per un secondo. Greg e Mycroft entrarono nella stanza silenziosamente.

“Come sta?” Domandò Greg, a voce bassa.

“Il parto è andato bene. È nata una bambina. Una piccola Omega. Le stanno facendo gli esami di routine per la paternità. Fra poco la porteranno qui,” rispose Sherlock, senza distogliere lo sguardo da John.

“Una piccola Omega? Mamma ne sarà entusiasta. Sono secoli che non nasce una bambina nella nostra famiglia. Omega, oltretutto. Mamma e papà la vizieranno terribilmente,” sogghignò Mycroft.

“Perché tu non farai altrettanto? Credi che non sappia che avresti tanto voluto una bambina anche tu?” L’ispettore canzonò allegramente il marito, che si finse offeso: “Io non vizierò mai nessuno. I bambini devono sapere che esistono dei limiti e delle regole. Io sarò sempre pronto a mostrarli a tutti, qualsiasi siano il sesso e il genere!”

“Che cosa è successo dai Moran?” Li interruppe Sherlock.

“James Moriarty ha accusato il marito e il suocero di essere coloro che hanno acquistato John all’asta di Magnussen. Oltre ad avere ucciso suo padre, per impedirgli di denunciarli,” rispose il maggiore degli Holmes.

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio: “Tu gli credi?”

“Non può essere,” mormorò John, con la voce impastata dal sonno.

Il giovane Holmes si alzò e fu subito accanto a John: “Ti abbiamo svegliato?”

“No. Mi sono svegliato da solo. Non hanno ancora portato la piccola?” Chiese l’Omega, cercando di sedersi.

Sherlock lo aiutò, sistemandogli un cuscino dietro la schiena: “Ci vuole un po’ per gli esami. Sai che riportano i bambini solo dopo avere avuto gli esiti. Ormai arriverà. E dovremo trovarle un nome. Non possiamo continuare a chiamarla piccola.”

“Hai qualche idea?”

“Una. Che dovrebbe piacerti. Quando eravamo alle superiori mi hai raccontato di tua nonna materna. Era una donna in gamba. Forte. E ti amava moltissimo. Anche se non quanto me. Vorrei dare a nostra figlia il suo nome. Se per te va bene,” esalò l’Alfa tutto d’un fiato.

“Rosemund? Vorresti chiamare nostra figlia Rosemund?”

“Rosemund Holmes. Sì. Che cosa ne pensi?”

“Per me sarebbe meraviglioso,” sorrise John, entusiasta.

“Che Rosemund Holmes sia!” Sherlock prese la mano di John e la strinse.

“Che cosa stavate dicendo di Sebastian?”

“Suo padre sarebbe stato il tuo compratore,” rispose Greg.

“Non è possibile!” Esclamò John, in tono deciso.

“Perché no? Moran è sempre stato ossessionato da te. Quando ti sei rifiutato di diventare il suo concubino, ti ha minacciato di stuprarti e di farti cose non proprio amichevoli,” ringhiò Sherlock, ricordando ciò che aveva udito alla dependance .

“Seb è sempre stato impulsivo. Una testa dura e un egocentrico, ma non mi farebbe mai del male.”

“Non puoi esserne così sicuro. Suo padre ti avrebbe comprato proprio per soddisfare l’ego ferito del figlio,” intervenne Greg.

John scosse la testa, risoluto: “Seb non ha mai avuto bisogno che il padre gli procurasse qualche amante. Avanti, Sherlock, te lo ricordi anche tu come fosse Sebastian alle superiori! Era il capitano della squadra di calcio, desiderato e riverito da tutti. Poteva avere qualsiasi Alfa, Beta o Omega, maschio o femmina. Gli bastava schioccare le dita e tutti cadevano ai suoi piedi.”

“Tutti tranne te. Tu gli resistevi. Lo hai ripetutamente rifiutato davanti a tutti. Comprarti e farti qualsiasi cosa volesse, poteva essere un modo per avere la sua rivincita,” ribatté Sherlock.

“Oh, ma a che pro, se non poteva sbandierarla ai quattro venti? Pensateci bene! Sebastian era pieno di sé. Gli piaceva sfoggiare le proprie conquiste, annunciare al mondo intero che aveva aggiunto un’altra tacca sulla testiera del proprio letto. Se suo padre mi avesse comprato a un’asta clandestina e Seb mi avesse stuprato, non avrebbe mai potuto vantarsi con gli amici. Persino quegli idioti lo avrebbero condannato e ostracizzato. Seb non voleva solo portarmi a letto, voleva gloriarsi di avermi conquistato, di essere riuscito a farmi capitolare. No. Io sono sicuro che Sebastian non mi avrebbe mai fatto del male. E suo padre non aveva alcun motivo per comprarmi. Le vostre informazioni sono sbagliate,” ribadì John, con fervore.

Prima che chiunque potesse contraddirlo, la porta fu aperta ed entrò un’infermiera sorridente, portando un piccolo fagottino: “C’è qualcuno che vuole vedere la bambina più bella del mondo?”

John fece per allungare le braccia, ma si fermò a metà del movimento: “Credo che suo padre vorrebbe tenerla in braccio.”

L’infermiera guardò i due fratelli Holmes: “Il signor Sherlock Holmes?”

“Sono io,” rispose Sherlock, cercando di nascondere la leggera ansia che lo stava invadendo.

“Ha mai tenuto in braccio un neonato?”

“No.”

“Abbiamo sempre evitato di fargli maneggiare cose fragili,” intervenne Mycroft, ricevendo una gomitata e un’occhiataccia da Greg.

“Non si preoccupi. È molto semplice tenere in braccio un neonato. Guardi come faccio io.”

“E se mi cade?”

“Tu non la farai cadere,” ribatté John, rassicurante.

L’infermiera passò la bambina al padre. Sherlock la strinse a sé, con delicatezza e in modo rigido, con uno sguardo tenero e dolce. La piccola stava dormendo e il suo profumo arrivò alle narici del padre, che avvicinò il naso al collo della figlia, inalando profondamente: “La nostra Rosie è bellissima,” mormorò.

“Potresti anche farcela vedere,” lo rimbrottò Mycroft, avvicinandosi al fratello minore.

“Non la svegliare,” lo rimproverò Sherlock.

Rosie fece una smorfia arrabbiata e socchiuse gli occhi, iniziando a strillare.

“Ecco! La hai svegliata! È tutta colpa tua, My,” sbottò Sherlock, cullando la figlia per tentare di calmarla.

“Sei tu che non la sai tenere e la hai spaventata,” rimbeccò Mycroft.

“La piccola ha fame,” li interruppe l’infermiera, mostrando un biberon.

“Vorrei darle io da mangiare, se per te va bene, Sherlock,” si propose John.

Sherlock osservò la figlia, che continuava a strillare furiosa, stringendo i pugni: “Va bene,” accettò con riluttanza, passando Rosie nella braccia del papà.

“Noi andiamo ad aspettare fuori, così la bambina può mangiare con calma,” sorrise Greg.

John annuì e mise nella bocca della figlia la tettarella del biberon. Rosie succhiò un paio di volte, prima di sentire il caldo latte invaderle la bocca, smettere di piangere e iniziare a mangiare avidamente.

Il giovane papà si dimenticò di aste e compratori, concentrato a osservare il viso della figlia che si rilassava.

 

 

Mycroft, Greg e Sherlock uscirono dalla stanza, decisi a continuare la discussione sui Moran.

“Che cosa ne pensi, ora che hai sentito anche John?” Chiese Greg al marito.

“Anthea ha appena iniziato a leggere le carte. Io capisco il ragionamento di John, ma i documenti sembrano provare che siano stati i Moran a comprarlo,” rispose Mycroft.

“Sebastian Moran non mi è mai stato simpatico, ma John ha ragione. Da adolescente era un borioso e strafottente pallone gonfiato, che si credeva superiore e migliore di tutti, ma non avrebbe mai fatto nulla contro John. Non solo perché non avrebbe potuto vantarsi della conquista, ma soprattutto perché Moran teneva veramente a John. Quando Brent ha venduto John a Magnussen, Seb è venuto con me, per cercarlo e salvarlo. Mi dispiace doverlo dire, ma sono d’accordo con John sul fatto che Moran non aveva alcun motivo per comprare un Omega a un’asta clandestina. Qualunque Omega,” sibilò Sherlock.

“Se non è stato Moran, perché ci sono dei documenti che lo accusano?” Insisté Greg.

“Perché c’è qualcuno, molto intelligente e potente, che ha interesse a liberarsi dei Moran. Qualcuno molto infido e subdolo, che sta usando tutte le armi possibili per rovinare una famiglia influente,” ribatté Mycroft.

“Hai qualche idea di chi possa essere?”

“Solo un sospetto, ma non vorrei dire nulla a voce alta. Dobbiamo essere prudenti. Se questo qualcuno è stato così bravo da incastrare i Moran, potrebbe rovinare chiunque tenti di mettergli i bastoni fra le ruote. È meglio avere le prove, prima di esporsi in qualsiasi modo. Dobbiamo ricordarci che anche i muri potrebbero avere le orecchie,” mormorò Mycroft, a denti stretti.

Sherlock strinse i pugni: “Io torno da John e Rosie. Non permetterò a nessuno di fare del male alla mia famiglia o di usarli per i propri sporchi giochi,” sibilò, furioso.

“Noi andiamo in centrale ad analizzare i documenti. Ti terremo aggiornato. Non fare colpi di testa, fratello caro. Ricordati che ora devi pensare anche a tua figlia e al tuo futuro marito, non solo a te stesso,” Mycroft redarguì il fratello minore.

Sherlock sbuffò: “So che cosa devo fare per proteggere la mia famiglia. Tu fai il tuo lavoro.”

Il giovane vampiro lasciò il fratello e il cognato in corridoio, rientrando nella stanza di John.

Rosie aveva finito di mangiare e si era addormentata sul torace del papà. John era visibilmente stanco. Il breve sonnellino non era stato sufficiente a fargli recuperare le forze. Sherlock si avvicinò al letto e prese la figlia fra le braccia: “Credo che sia ora che dormiate entrambi. Fatelo tranquillamente. Io veglierò su di voi. Nessuno vi toccherà. Nessuno vi porterà via da me. Io vi proteggerò. Per sempre,” sussurrò.

John gli sorrise, troppo stanco per ribattere. Chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò, prima di vedere Sherlock mettere Rosie nella culla, posta accanto al letto del papà. L’Alfa si girò verso l’Omega e un tenero sorriso gli incurvò le labbra, nel vederlo dormire serenamente. In silenzio, si tolse le scarpe e si sdraiò accanto a John, coprendo entrambi con la coperta. Prese l’Omega fra le braccia, facendogli appoggiare la testa al proprio petto.

Sherlock ascoltava i respiri regolari di John e Rosie, ma non riusciva ad addormentarsi. Sentiva come se una nube oscura incombesse sulle loro vite: “Io vi proteggerò. Sempre. Da chiunque,” ripeté, in un sussurro.

Sherlock guardò la figlia e strinse il futuro marito ancora più a sé. Avrebbe mantenuto la sua promessa a qualunque costo. Anche a costo della vita.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Vorrei far notare quanto io sia stata buona. Un’altra volta. Nelle mie altre Omegaverse Sherlock non era mai con John alla nascita del loro bambino. Finalmente i due sono riusciti ad essere presenti entrambi all’arrivo del loro erede. Sono troppo buona. Secondo voi, merito cioccolata o carbone?
> 
> Piccola nota di cronaca. Il sapone e la saponificazione dei corpi umani. Per chi non lo sapesse, le serial killer donna non sono tante (non sono nemmeno sicura che il termine possa essere declinato al femminile, perdonate l’eventuale errore grammaticale), ma ci sono. Una di queste si chiamava Leonarda Cianciulli, conosciuta anche come la saponificatrice di Correggio. Sappiate che esiste anche un film, sulle sue imprese!
> 
> Grazie a chi abbia letto fino a qui e a chi abbia lasciato i kudos.  
> I commenti sono sempre benvenuti.
> 
> Il prossimo capitolo, ultimo di questa terza parte, vi attende sabato prossimo.
> 
> Ciao!


	6. Sempre e per sempre

Natale e Capodanno erano trascorsi. Le feste erano finite, ma non in casa Holmes. Nel primo pomeriggio del 6 gennaio, Sherlock e John si sarebbero sposati. Quando aveva saputo che la data decisa per le nozze coincideva con il compleanno dell’Alfa, il giovane Omega aveva storto il naso: “Non potremmo fare un altro giorno?”

“E perché mai dovremmo posticipare le nozze? Se ci sposiamo il giorno del mio compleanno, tu non potrai dimenticarti del nostro anniversario di matrimonio. Anzi. Ti faccio risparmiare. Ti concedo di farmi un solo regalo invece di due,” aveva ridacchiato Sherlock, facendo l’occhiolino a John.

Il medico aveva alzato gli occhi al soffitto: “Se fra noi non dovesse funzionare, tu non potresti mai festeggiare il tuo compleanno senza ripensare al nostro fallimento.”

Sherlock si era avvicinato a John e aveva preso il viso dell’Omega fra le mani. John non aveva potuto aggiungere altro, perché le labbra di Sherlock si erano impossessate delle sue. Il bacio era cominciato come un semplice sfioramento di labbra, ma presto il vampiro aveva invitato John a schiuderle. Le loro lingue si erano cercate e trovate, in un dolce incontro che non aveva nulla di affrettato e sbrigativo. Si erano conosciute di nuovo. Riscoperte. Il bacio si era trasformato in qualcosa di coinvolgente. Sensuale. Erotico. Anche se non stavano facendo altro che baciarsi. Il cuore di John batteva impazzito. Sentiva le labbra di Sherlock stirarsi in un sorriso divertito e una parte di John avrebbe voluto respingere il vampiro, stizzito, per riprendere la conversazione interrotta dall’azione dell’Alfa. Invece aveva vinto la parte che avrebbe desiderato strapparsi gli abiti e farsi prendere dal futuro marito lì in cucina, dove stavano discutendo.

“Pensi veramente che il nostro matrimonio potrebbe essere un fallimento?” Aveva sussurrato Sherlock, direttamente nell’orecchio di John, con voce bassa e provocante.

L’Omega aveva gli occhi chiusi e le labbra socchiuse. Non aveva compreso subito il significato della domanda. Non credeva che Sherlock si aspettasse veramente una risposta da lui. Il vampiro aveva mordicchiato delicatamente il lobo dell’orecchio di John, prima di ripetere la domanda: “Che cosa ti fa pensare che il nostro matrimonio potrebbe essere un fallimento? Io ti amo. Tu mi ami?”

L’Omega era rabbrividito a causa del fiato caldo del vampiro proprio accanto al suo orecchio. Pensava che Sherlock riprendesse a baciarlo. Che decidesse di andare anche oltre. Rose stava dormendo. La signora Hudson era andata a giocare a carte da un’amica. Nessuno li avrebbe disturbati.

Le labbra di Sherlock si erano spostate sul collo di John, tracciando una linea di piccoli baci dall’orecchio all’incavo della spalla: “Chi tace acconsente?”

“Sì,” aveva risposto John, con voce resa roca dall’eccitazione e dal desiderio.

Sherlock si era fermato e si era allontanato: “Vedi? Possiamo sposarci il 6 gennaio, senza nessun problema,” aveva proclamato in tono allegro. Il vampiro si era andato a sedere sulla propria poltrona, mentre John era rimasto immobile in cucina, con le mani ancorate al tavolo, tentando di ricomporsi.

L’Omega aveva impiegato qualche secondo per comprendere che non ci sarebbe stato altro, che Sherlock aveva usato quei baci come espediente per non proseguire con il discorso che stavano facendo. L’azzurro degli occhi di John era diventato ancora più intenso. Il giovane medico avrebbe voluto ridere, ma non poteva permettere che la cosa terminasse in questo modo. Sherlock aveva usato un metodo subdolo per ottenere quello che voleva. Non gli avrebbe mai permesso di averla vinta.

“Bene. Io salgo nella stanza di Rose e dormo da lei,” John aveva informato Sherlock, in tono secco.

“Perché? Avanti, John, non è successo nulla di grave. Ti ho solo dimostrato…”

“Che tu puoi ottenere quello che vuoi da me, usando i miei stessi sentimenti contro di me. Che mi puoi manipolare come più ti piace. Bravo. Ora, però, capirai anche che le azioni hanno delle conseguenze. Come dormire da solo fino alle nozze… e forse anche dopo,” aveva minacciato l’Omega.

“Non starai dicendo sul serio!” Sherlock era scattato in piedi, ma John aveva irrigidito la schiena ed era salito in camera di Rose, chiudendosi dentro.

Il vampiro era rimasto fermo nel salotto di Baker Street, indeciso se ridere o correre dietro al futuro marito. Infine, aveva optato per aspettare che John sbollisse la rabbia, per evitare che la punizione si protraesse a dopo le nozze: “Mi ama. Mi perdonerà sicuramente,” aveva sussurrato fra sé e sé, sicuro. John aveva finto di essere arrabbiato per un paio di giorni, durante i quali Sherlock si era comportato come se fosse stato pentito delle proprie azioni. Il terzo giorno si erano fissati negli occhi, erano scoppiati a ridere e si erano baciati. Avevano fatto l’amore in modo appassionato. Tutto era a posto. Tutto era pronto.

Finalmente, giunse il 6 gennaio. Una mattina nuvolosa e un cielo carico di neve si presentarono per il giorno in cui John Watson e Sherlock Holmes si sarebbero sposati.

 

 

**Sempre e per sempre**

 

La villa di Mycroft e Gregory Holmes era sempre stato un luogo abbastanza tranquillo. Malgrado la presenza di due bambini, la quiete regnava sovrana. Tranne quella mattina. Sherlock aveva dormito dal fratello, nella propria vecchia stanza, tra mugugni e brontolii: “Che razza di stupida e antiquata tradizione è questa che ti proibisce di trascorrere la notte prima delle nozze con il tuo compagno? Insomma! John ed io abbiamo concepito una figlia. Viviamo insieme da quando Rose è nata. Quale disastro mai potrebbe accadere, se anche stessimo insieme stanotte,” aveva protestato.

“Le tradizioni esistono per essere rispettate. Per una volta in vita tua, puoi adeguarti ad esse senza che tu debba farne una tragedia,” aveva ribattuto il padre, in tono paziente.

Sherlock aveva sbuffato tragicamente, ma non aveva aggiunto altro, ben sapendo che non l’avrebbe avuta vinta. Aveva passato la notte in bianco, tempestando John di messaggi. L’alba lo aveva colto seduto davanti alla finestra, mentre contemplava una fotografia della figlia, che stava tranquillamente dormendo nel proprio lettino.

“Mi stai strangolando!” Sbottò Sherlock stizzito, colpendo le mani di Mycroft.

“Se tu stessi fermo, mentre ti annodo la cravatta, farei in fretta e non ti darei alcun fastidio!” Ribatté il maggiore degli Holmes, altrettanto seccato.

“Padre! Philo non vuole mettere la cravatta,” Ellery spalancò la porta di botto.

“E perché mai?” Domandò Mycroft, continuando a lavorare sulla cravatta del fratello.

“Padre, la cravatta è scomoda e io non la metto!” Esclamò Philo, entrando subito dietro a Ellery, in tono fermo e risoluto. Per sottolineare la propria decisione, incrociò le braccia sul petto e batté il piede sinistro sul pavimento.

“Concordo perfettamente con Philo. Nessuno dovrebbe mettere la cravatta. È da vecchi e scomoda,” annuí Sherlock, in tono serio.

Mycroft alzò lo sguardo dalla cravatta agli occhi chiari del fratello minore, fulminandolo: “Potresti dimostrare a Philo che esista una differenza nel modo di comportarsi fra un bambino di cinque anni e un uomo di venticinque? Se non ti è troppo difficile, ovviamente.”

Sherlock sostenne lo sguardo del fratello per qualche secondo, scrollò le spalle e guardò il nipote più piccolo: “Tuo padre ha ragione. Fra i cinque e i venticinque anni c’è una differenza fondamentale: nel secondo numero, davanti al cinque c’è il due,” concluse, facendo l’occhiolino al bambino.

Philo cominciò a ridere di cuore. Mycroft strattonò la cravatta, attirando nuovamente l’attenzione di Sherlock su di sé. I due fratelli si fissarono negli occhi, in una delle loro tante inutili sfide di forza di volontà.

“Vorrei ricordarti che sei padre anche tu. Che stai per sposarti e diventare un marito. Fortunatamente John ha la testa sulle spalle ed è un uomo coscienzioso, ma tu devi crescere, Sherlock! Hai delle responsabilità e non puoi più comportarti come un ragazzino viziato,” sbottò Mycroft.

“Quando vuoi sai essere veramente pedante. Dovresti imparare a rilassarti di più. Forse, se ti fossi divertito qualche volta da giovane, ora non sembreresti un vecchio e grasso Matusalemme. Non so come faccia Greg a sopportarti. Lui sembra uno che sappia divertirsi. Mi chiedo che cosa tu abbia fatto per meritarlo,” concluse Sherlock, con una strana luce ambigua negli occhi.

Mycroft alzò un sopracciglio, non sicuro di che cosa il fratello stesse parlando veramente.

“Ragazzi fate a modo. Non comportatevi da bambini, quando ci sono dei veri bambini che vi osservano,” sospirò Timothy Holmes. L’uomo era alto, con gli occhi azzurri e un fisico prestante. I capelli erano bianchi, ma il sorriso rendeva l’espressione dell’uomo gioviale. Il vampiro era ancora un uomo affascinante e non dimostrava i propri settanta anni.

I due fratelli spostarono lo sguardo verso il basso e videro Ellery e Philo molto interessati al loro scambio di battute intercorso fra il padre e lo zio. Mycroft si irrigidì e una impercettibile sfumatura di rosso colorò le sue guance. Sherlock sogghignò, ma non fece commenti.

Alle spalle di Timothy Holmes apparve Anthea, avvolta in un completo composto da giacca e gonna lunga blu scuro, che sottolineava le sue morbide curve: “Ho trovato questa cravatta sul tuo letto, Philo. Vieni che te la metto,” sorrise in modo dolce.

Il bambino si avvicinò alla donna, senza opporre resistenza o fare capricci. Anthea si inginocchiò davanti al minore dei figli del suo capo e con pochi movimenti, precisi e delicati, allacciò la cravatta: “Ora sì che sei pronto per il matrimonio. Hai un ruolo molto importante. Devi portare le fedi agli sposi. Gli occhi di tutti saranno puntati su di te. Dovrai essere impeccabile, proprio come tuo padre e il tuo papà. Andiamo a mettere a posto questi capelli e sarai ammirato da tutti,” concluse, rimettendosi in piedi e allungando una mano verso Philo. Il bambino la prese e seguì docilmente la donna.

“Andiamo anche noi, Ellery. Chiederemo ad Anthea di mettere a posto anche i tuoi capelli, così tutti potranno ammirare anche te, quando porterai a catena,” sorrise Timothy.

“Padre, dove è la mamma?” Domandò Sherlock, improvvisamente preoccupato dall’assenza della donna.

“A Baker Street, ovviamente. Ha deciso che John e Greg, per quanto possano essere due adorabili Omega, non abbiano alcuna esperienza né conoscenza per vestire la sua amatissima nipotina. Avrà con sé almeno una decina di vestitini diversi. Speriamo che riesca a sceglierne uno in tempo per le nozze,” ridacchiò divertito, mentre lasciava la stanza con il nipote.

Sherlock si passò una mano sul viso. “O mio Dio. Possiamo dire addio a questo matrimonio. Appena vedrà la mamma, John capirà che entrare nella nostra famiglia è una cosa da folli.”

“C’è Greg con lui, che conosce bene la mamma e sa arginarla. Inoltre… John ti ama veramente molto, Sherlock. Vi meritate di essere felici. Insieme. Perché noi non siamo strani. Siamo speciali. E solo persone eccezionali come John e Greg lo hanno capito. Perché loro non ci guardano con gli occhi della gente comune, ma con quelli dell’anima,” lo rassicurò Mycroft.

I due fratelli si fissarono, consapevoli del fatto che non fosse uno dei loro soliti duelli, ma quello che più si avvicinava a uno scambio di coccole fra di loro. Sherlock annuì al fratello, grato per quelle parole. Forse i timori facevano parte della tradizione del matrimonio e tutto sarebbe passato, appena avesse messo l’anello al dito di John.

 

 

A Baker Street regnava la calma. John aveva finito di vestirsi, mentre Rose stava ancora dormendo. Il giovane Omega si guardò allo specchio, ammirando l’abito nero che Anthea aveva fatto confezionare su misura per lui. Gli calzava a pennello, nascondendo le ultime rotondità lasciate dalla gravidanza, anche se lui non aveva fatto una sola seduta dal sarto.

“Ci sarà qualcosa che quella donna non sappia fare,” mormorò, fra sé e sé.

“Oh, indubbiamente. Sono sicuro anche io che Anthea abbia qualche pecca. Prima o poi la scoprirò. Altrimenti, possiamo sempre pensare che sia un’aliena,” ridacchiò Greg, comparendo alle spalle di John.

Il medico fissò gli occhi dell’amico attraverso lo specchio: “Non sei neanche un po’ geloso di lei? È bella, intelligente, efficiente, sa ascoltare e ottiene sempre tutto quello che vuole. È perfetta. Non hai paura che Mycroft possa essere attratto da lei?”

“Assolutamente no! Perché io ho una pistola e mio marito sa quanto io la sappia usare bene,” rispose Greg, con un ghigno divertito sulle labbra e facendo l’occhiolino.

John fece una breve risata nervosa e tornò a guardarsi allo specchio, in modo critico.

“Posso garantirti che stai benissimo, John. Il mio povero giovane cognato non riuscirà a toglierti gli occhi di dosso. Ormai dovresti avere capito quanto Sherlock ti ami.”

Il biondo Omega sospirò. Erano tanti i dubbi che si susseguivano nella sua testa, che non riusciva a metterne a fuoco uno preciso.

“Tranquillo, John. Il panico da matrimonio fa parte delle regole del gioco. Se tu non avessi dei dubbi, non saresti normale. – Greg costrinse John a girarsi verso di lui e appoggiò le mani sulle spalle dell’altro – Sappi che tu e Sherlock siete perfetti l’uno per l’altro. Tu non hai difetti che possano allontanare quel giovane vampiro moro da te. Sherlock vede solo te. E non vedrà mai nessun altro, perché nessun altro sa dargli quello che gli dai tu. Sicurezza. Tenerezza. Comprensione. Allegria. Fiducia. Amore. Credimi, John. Sarete felici e nessuno…”

“Yuuu… c’è nessuno in casa?” Una voce femminile, sconosciuta a John, interruppe il monologo dell’ispettore, che si passò una mano sul volto, sospirando avvilito: “Non può essere…”

“Chi è?” Domandò John fra il confuso e il curioso.

La porta della stanza venne spalancata da una donna alta e magra, dai corti capelli biondi spruzzati di grigio, con occhi azzurri chiarissimi e un sorriso gioviale sulle labbra rosse: “Oh, eccovi qua! Sapevo che dovevo venire, mai fidarsi degli uomini, quando ci si deve preparare per una cerimonia. Buongiorno Greg, ti trovo in forma. E tu devi essere John. Sei proprio un bel ragazzino. Capisco perché il mio piccolo Sherl abbia perso la testa per te. Ne sono veramente felice. Ero così preoccupata che nessuno capisse quale grande cuore avesse, ma poi ha trovato te. Dove è la mia piccola nipotina? La vesto e poi andiamo. C’è un matrimonio che ci aspetta!”

John fissava la donna a occhi sbarrati. Tutta la frase era stata detta in un solo fiato e la donna aveva trovato il modo di baciare sia Greg sia John su una guancia, aggiustando la cravatta del primo e un ciuffo di capelli del secondo, malgrado avesse una busta per braccio.

“John, permettimi di presentarti Philomena Anders Holmes, la mamma di Mycroft e Sherlock,” intervenne Greg, con un sospiro.

“Piacere di conoscerla, signora Holmes,” sorrise John, allungando una mano.

“Oh, caro, ma quale signora Holmes! Tra qualche ora anche tu sarai parte ufficiale della famiglia Holmes, proprio come me e Greg. E poi, hai regalato alla nostra famiglia la bambina più bella del mondo. Chiamami pure Philomena e dammi del tu. Per me, è come se anche tu fossi uno dei miei figli. Fatti guardare. – la donna afferrò le spalle di John, osservandolo da capo a piedi con sguardo critico – Stai benissimo. Nessuno direbbe che tu abbia partorito meno di quindici giorni fa. Dove è la meraviglia?”

“Nella propria stanza, al piano di sopra,” rispose John.

“Perfetto. Le ho preso alcuni abitini. Sarà un amore. Tu non ti preoccupare, a lei penserò io. Goditi la cerimonia, il ricevimento e la luna di miele. Per prenderti cura di Rose avrai tutta la vita,” concluse con un sorriso e si diresse al piano di sopra. Sembrava che un tornado fosse velocemente entrato e uscito dalla stanza, anche se non aveva fatto danni.

John, con un’espressione sbigottita sul viso, guardò Greg, che sogghignò: “Fa sempre così. Benvenuto nella famiglia Holmes!”

I due Omega scoppiarono a ridere. John si voltò nuovamente verso lo specchio. Aveva una famiglia. Una vera famiglia. E avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggerla.

 

 

Alla cerimonia non erano stati invitati molti parenti né amici. I parenti erano rappresentati solo dai tre fratelli di Timothy e Philomena, con i relativi consorti. La parte della chiesa che sarebbe dovuta essere occupata dai parenti di John, era malinconicamente vuota. I nonni erano tutti morti, come la madre. Il padre era in galera, mentre la sorella era una latitante, ricercata dalla polizia. Quello che doveva essere un giorno festoso, rischiava di trasformarsi per John in un triste memento del fallimento della sua famiglia. Anthea, con tatto e delicatezza, aveva fatto in modo che i parenti degli Holmes capissero la situazione e non si offendessero per il mancato invito. Anche gli amici erano stati ristretti a quelli che non si sarebbero arrabbiati per eventuali pessimi commenti da parte di Sherlock. Alla fine, erano presenti Mike e Molly Stamford, Sarah Sawyer e l’inossidabile signora Hudson, che faceva le veci della madre di John.

Sherlock arrivò in chiesa con venti minuti di anticipo, scortato da Mycroft, che gli faceva da testimone, mentre il padre si sistemò nei banchi dei parenti con Ellery e Philo. Per la cerimonia, era stata scelta una piccola cappella della periferia di Londra, in modo che non si notasse che gli invitati alle nozze erano veramente pochi. Il giovane vampiro osservava l’orologio, in trepidante attesa: “Perché non hai impedito alla mamma di andare da John? Ora che la ha conosciuta, sarò fortunato se vorrà vedermi per darmi il benservito!” Sbottò, nervoso.

“Non agitarti, Sherlock. Un po’ di ritardo è normale. Chissà quanto ci metterà mamma per decidere quale sia l’abito migliore per Rose,” sospirò Mycroft.

Pochi istanti dopo, la porta della chiesa si aprì. Philomena entrò, tenendo in braccio Rose e si andò a sistemare nei banchi dove avrebbero dovuto sedere i parenti di John, proprio accanto alla signora Hudson. La donna fece un sorriso sgargiante ai figli. Greg entrò e si andò a mettere davanti all’altare. E finalmente, sul fondo della navata, apparve John. Il cuore di Sherlock accelerò i battiti e lo stesso fece quello del giovane Omega. Una musica dolce accompagnò i passi di John verso l’altare, che non distolse mai gli occhi da quelli di Sherlock, nei quali brillava una felicità uguale alla sua. Quando lo raggiunse, i due sposi si presero per mano e si voltarono verso il celebrante: “Siamo qui riuniti per unire in matrimonio William Sherlock Scott Holmes e John Hamish Watson. La strada per arrivare a questo lieto evento è stata lunga e travagliata, ma già allietata dall’arrivo di un lampante simbolo del vostro amore: vostra figlia Rosemund. Nel rispetto delle nostre leggi, devo chiedere se vi sia qualcuno che si opponga all’unione di questi due uomini o che sia a conoscenza di validi motivi per cui questo matrimonio non si debba celebrare. Se c’è ed è qui presente, parli ora o taccia per sempre.”

Un silenzio carico di tensione calò nella piccola chiesa. Rose gorgogliò qualcosa e la nonna le sorrise, cullandola delicatamente. Nessuno parlò.

“Allora procediamo. C’è qualcuno che ha gli anelli?”

Timothy sollecitò leggermente Philo che si avvicinò all’altare sorreggendo un cuscino bianco, su cui poggiavano due fedi d’oro. Il piccolo aveva un sorriso enorme sulle labbra e le gote erano rosse vermiglio. Si mise in mezzo agli sposi, tenendo il cuscino in modo che il celebrante potesse prendere gli anelli: “William Sherlock Scott Holmes, prendi l’anello e infilalo al dito di John Hamish Watson.” Il vampiro obbedì all’ordine. La sua mano tremava leggermente, ma l’anello entrò perfettamente. “John Hamish Watson, prendi l’anello e infilalo al dito di William Sherlock Scott Holmes.” Anche l’Omega obbedì all’ordine, con le mani che esprimevano la stessa emozione. Con le fedi al dito, i due sposi si presero le mani, incrociando i polsi. “Chi porta la corda, che unirà per sempre le anime di questi due uomini?” Domandò il celebrante.

Philo andò a sedersi accanto al nonno e si fece avanti Ellery, che, con espressione seria e severa, portò un cuscino rosso su cui era appoggiata una piccola catena d’oro avvolta su se stessa. Anche lui si fermò vicino agli sposi e porse il cuscino all’officiante. L’uomo prese la catena e la avvolse intorno ai polsi di John e Sherlock, come se li volesse legare: “Questo è il Legame. Questo è ciò che vi unisce. Questo è ciò che fa di voi un’unica anima, che risiede in due corpi. Questo è il Vincolo indissolubile che vi unisce ora e vi unirà per sempre. Che nessuno osi spezzare ciò che oggi è stato unito. Potete baciarvi.”

Senza attendere altre sollecitazioni, le labbra di Sherlock e John si unirono, in un bacio casto e delicato. I loro cuori battevano impazziti. I loro visi erano illuminati da una luce gioiosa, che li rendeva rossi e quasi imbarazzati. Le loro mani erano strette, quelle di uno a quelle dell’altro. Le campane iniziarono a suonare  a festa. Un’altra famiglia era stata creata. Una famiglia che sarebbe stata felice. E nessuno avrebbe mai messo fine a tale felicità.

 

 

Non lontano dalla chiesetta, c’era un ristorante, che Anthea aveva prenotato per il ricevimento. Il posto d’onore era riservato a Sherlock e John, che non si lasciavano scappare alcuna occasione per sfiorarsi e per scambiarsi sorrisi e sguardi complici. Greg e Mycroft si erano seduti ognuno al fianco dello sposo cui aveva fatto da testimone. Seduti a un tavolo rotondo, non troppo distante, c’erano i genitori di Sherlock, con i figli di Mycroft e Greg. Rose dormiva tranquilla in una culla, proprio accanto alla nonna. Vicino a loro, in un altro tavolo rotondo, erano stati fatti accomodare i parenti degli Holmes, mentre in un terzo tavolo, c’erano la signora Hudson e gli amici di scuola di Sherlock e John. La cena era stata deliziosa e un leggero chiacchiericcio aveva accompagnato ogni portata.

Mycroft si alzò in piedi, prese il bicchiere e lo batté leggermente con una forchetta, per attirare l’attenzione degli invitati e chiedere il silenzio: “Siamo in pochi, lo so, ma, come dicevo questa mattina a mio fratello, le tradizioni vanno comunque rispettate. Quindi, eccoci alla lettura dei telegrammi,” sentenziò, con voce solenne.

Il maggiore degli Holmes prese una serie di bigliettini e iniziò a leggere auguri di varia goliardia, inviati da parenti e conoscenti, provocando risate più o meno sonore a seconda della battuta. Improvvisamente, Mycroft si irrigidì e strappò un biglietto: “Auguri e figli vampiri. Questo da un misterioso ammiratore. Ragazzi, non potete farvi scrivere dall’amante a poche ore dal matrimonio. Aspettate almeno di avere concluso la luna di miele,” scherzò, ritrovando immediatamente lo spirito ironico dei primi auguri e ripetendo l’azione di strappare i biglietti, come se fosse parte della tradizione. John continuò a ridere, ma Sherlock si era accorto che qualcosa aveva turbato il fratello. Senza farsi vedere, recuperò il primo biglietto strappato e lo lesse.

 

_Caro John,_

_me ne devi uno._

_JM_

 

Sherlock digrignò i denti e strinse la mano di John, ma fece finta di nulla, mentre Mycroft terminava la sua lettura e alzava il calice: “Un brindisi per gli sposi. Che la loro vita sia una giornata piena di sole e calore. Che a Rose si uniscano presto altri fratelli e sorelle. Che il vostro amore vi faccia sempre splendere, come oggi. Perché io so che mio fratello non è mai stato tanto felice, come da quando sei entrato nella sua vita, John. Non so come tu faccia a sopportarlo, ma di questo ti ringrazio. Perché, grazie a te e a Rose, lui sarà un uomo meraviglioso. Agli sposi!”

Gli invitati si alzarono in piedi e levarono in alto i calici, ripetendo: “Agli sposi!”

Sherlock e John risposero al brindisi, alzando i propri bicchieri. John sorrideva felice e rosso in viso. Sherlock si era fatto più serio, perché aveva capito che quella era solo una tregua. Il loro reale avversario sarebbe presto tornato alla carica, cercando di distruggere quello che avevano faticosamente iniziato a costruire.

 

 

La villa era silenziosa. Da quando Sebastian era stato arrestato, James era diventato il padrone di tutto. Era stato messo a capo del Consiglio di Amministrazione delle aziende del padre, essendo il suo principale erede. Inoltre, aveva assunto ruoli importanti in quelle dei Moran, per salvarle dal fallimento.

La villa era al buio. James aveva ordinato a tutta la servitù di lasciare la casa, per la notte. C’erano solo le guardie, che occupavano la dependance e sorvegliavano i confini della grande villa. La casa padronale, invece, era tutta per l’unico padrone di casa.

Seduto davanti al caminetto acceso, James stava gustandosi un bicchiere di costoso cognac.

L’applauso esplose nella stanza silenziosa, ma James non si scosse. La stava aspettando. Sapeva che sarebbe venuta.

“Bene bene. Bravo bravo. Sei diventato il padrone di tutto. Sei diventato un uomo ricco. Un uomo potente. Spero che tu stia festeggiando, perché io non sono molto contenta di come stiano le cose,” ringhiò Harry.

“Vieni, cara, ti ho versato un bicchiere di cognac. Siediti e degustalo con me,” la invitò James.

Harry raggiunse James davanti al caminetto, si sedette sulla poltrona accanto e buttò giù tutto d’un fiato il cognac ambrato, da un bicchiere posto sul tavolino, fra le due poltrone. La licantropa si passò il dorso di una mano sulle labbra, per asciugarle: “Non c’è male. Immagino che costi tanto. Se ti fa piacere spendere così i tuoi soldi, a me sta bene. Quello che non mi sta bene è che l’impiastro si sia sposato con il suo grande amore, abbia la sua bambina e vivrà felice e contento, mentre io ho perso tutto. Spiegami, James, era questo il tuo grande piano? Rendere felice l’impiastro? Perché, a saperlo, non ti avrei mai aiutato. Io voglio vedere il bastardo strisciare nella polvere, non ridere felice con la sua famiglia perfetta.”

“Non ti ho fatto uccidere mio padre per rendere felice il tuo caro fratellino. Non ho ancora finito con lui. O con gli Holmes. Lascia che si godano la loro falsa vittoria. Lascia che pensino che tutto sia a posto. Lascia che abbassino la guardia. Che si sentano al sicuro. Sarà allora che io colpirò. E li distruggerò,” sibilò James, con un ghigno malvagio sulle labbra.

“E fino ad allora, io che cosa farò?”

“Ho tanti compiti per una con le tue capacità, cara Harry. Io so che ti piace uccidere. Lo ho sempre saputo. È per questo che noi siamo andati d’accordo dal primo momento, che ci siamo visti. Entrambi non abbiamo scrupoli e siamo decisi a fare tutto ciò che sia necessario per ottenere quello che vogliamo, calpestando chiunque osi mettersi fra noi e l’oggetto dei nostri desideri. E noi saremo quelli che vinceranno il gioco, mia cara. Non John. Non Sherlock. Non Mycroft.  Noi. Tu ed io.”

Harry si versò ancora del cognac e alzò il bicchiere: “A noi!” E buttò il liquido ambrato giù, tutto in una volta. James sorseggiò un goccio di cognac. Gli occhi brillarono. Tutto stava andando come lui voleva. Lui era paziente. La vendetta era un piatto che andava servito freddo. E lui sapeva aspettare.

 

 

Erano iniziati i balli, ma Sherlock era uscito, ammirando la notte stellata che era improvvisamente comparsa, dopo che un leggero vento pomeridiano aveva allontanato le nubi, che avevano minacciato di portare la neve. Aveva sentito la porta chiudersi, ma non si era girato per vedere chi lo avesse raggiunto. Due braccia gli circondarono i fianchi. Un volto fu appoggiato alla sua schiena.

“Mi manchi,” sussurrò John.

Sherlock appoggiò una su quelle del marito. Sentì la fede e sorrise: “Mi sembrava che ti stessi divertendo.”

“Certo, ma non è divertente ballare con degli sconosciuti. Io preferisco farlo con te. Inoltre, non riesco ad avvicinarmi a Rose. Tua madre mi caccia sempre, dicendo che mi devo divertire,” borbottò l’Omega.

“Combattere contro mia madre è inutile. Arrenditi. Rose è sua. Almeno per oggi e per la durata della nostra luna di miele. Se non la rende nemmeno quando torneremo, partirò personalmente per recuperarla,” sogghignò Sherlock.

“Ci conto.”

Rimasero ancora abbracciati, senza parlare. Dal ristorante arrivavano le risate e la musica. Suoni attutiti dalle porte chiuse.

“Che cosa ti preoccupa, Sherlock? E non dirmi che non c’è nulla. Non iniziamo il nostro matrimonio con una menzogna,” mormorò John.

Sherlock si girò, in modo da trovarsi faccia a faccia con il marito. Malgrado il buio, vide un lampo di timore brillare negli occhi azzurri, come l’oceano profondo, di John. Il vampiro fu tentato di mentire, ma il marito aveva ragione: non potevano tenere nascosta la verità l’uno all’altro. L’unione era la loro forza: “Sono sicuro che non siamo fuori pericolo. Sono convinto che i Moran siano stati incastrati da Moriarty, ma non ho prove. Solo le deduzioni della mia mente, che, però, non possono spedire James in prigione. Lui tornerà all’attacco e non possiamo farci trovare impreparati. Se non stiamo attenti, potrebbe distruggerci, come ha fatto con Seb.”

“Non stasera, però. Oggi è il giorno del nostro matrimonio. Oggi possiamo… dobbiamo essere solo felici. Io sono d’accordo con te. Sono convinto dell’innocenza di Seb. Non sarà rovinandoci i momenti felici, però, che sconfiggeremo James. Godiamoci la tregua. Noi sappiamo che lui è il nostro nemico. Questo è già un vantaggio. Non ci faremo più cogliere di sorpresa. Lo aspetteremo e lo combatteremo. Però, oggi, solo per oggi, caccia i cattivi pensieri. Non permettere a James di rovinare il nostro giorno.”

“Hai qualche idea per distrarmi?” Domandò Sherlock, in tono malizioso, circondando i fianchi di John con le braccia e stringendolo a sé.

“Più di qualche,” sorrise John.

Le labbra dei due sposi si incontrarono. Non era più il casto bacio scambiato in chiesa. Era un bacio che prometteva passione. Amore. Estasi.

 

 

Le stelle lontane brillarono, testimoni delle carezze e dei baci degli amanti. Testimoni del coronamento di un sogno d’amore, nato sotto la loro luce, quando i due sposi non erano che ragazzi.

Le stelle luccicarono, distanti e fredde, testimoni indifferenti delle brucianti passioni degli uomini.

Come facevano da millenni, le stelle rimasero a guardare, mentre gli uomini portavano avanti i propri intenti, governati dall’amore e dall’odio.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Intanto inizio scusandomi per non avere postato questo capitolo la scorsa settimana. Immagino che tutti abbiate sentito parlare di influenza. Ebbene, tra le sue “vittime” ci sono pure io. Così questo capitolo vede la luce con una settimana di ritardo.
> 
> Grazie a chi abbia letto anche questa terza parte e per i kudos.  
> Ogni recensione è sempre benvenuta.
> 
> Se qualcuno volesse sapere che cosa abbia in mente il caro James, l’appuntamento è per sabato prossimo, con l’inizio della quarta e ultima parte di “E le stelle stanno a guardare”.
> 
> Ciao.


End file.
